When Push Come To Shove
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: There's a reason why Jade is the way she is and the only person who's the real reason is her best friend Cat but Tori is determined to break through the impenetrable walls that surrounds the goth's heart. Jade does what she always does and that's push her away but will Tori let her? What will the singer do once she finds out Jade's secret? How will Jade react? G!P Jade
1. Chapter 1

When Push Comes To Shove

* * *

Jade West has always been considered a bitch or a cunt or the wicked witch of the west as there's plethora of nicknames for the young thespian but she doesn't care what people call her cause she knows that those people know nothing about her life or what she's going through since it's none of their business. The Goth girl doesn't trust very easily as the people she does trust she can count on one hand and even then, those people were kept at a distance and that included her relationship with her best friend/boyfriend Beck Oliver. Jade let him because she knew that the actor wasn't happy in their relationship and didn't want to keep him from finding love with someone else so she let everyone believe that she pushed him away with her controlling and possessive nature which isn't really true but she care what other people thought of her. There's another reason that the young thespian let her long term boyfriend go that no one knew about as she kept it a secret for a long time that she couldn't tell anyone about not even him as it's the cause of her pushing everyone away and not getting close to anyone.

The only one's that know what it is her divorced parents, her doctors and her best friend Katrina Valentine or Cat for short but the redhead finding out was by complete accident when they were younger and she had accidentally kicked her in the crotch during a game of kick ball causing her great pain. You see Jade West is a intersex meaning that instead of having a vagina like normal girls, she has a fully functioning penis which she hides with the help of compression shorts that she hates wearing but it's the only way to hide it from being public knowledge as it would send her reputation pummeling faster than she could blink. The goth hates that she was born with this thing between her legs as her life wasn't hard enough with her parents deciding to end their marriage when she was nine as they were always arguing about one thing or another but the ever constant subject that came up in their heated battles was her.

She knew that her father hated her by the way that he looked at her with this disgust and contempt as she couldn't remember the last time he ever said that anything nice to her or even tried to hug her or spend time with her as he repeatedly told her that he was too busy or that he had better things to do with his time. Jade hides her tears because her father told her that they were a sign of weakness and if she was gonna be a West then she couldn't afford to show any kind of weakness in front of others and took it to heart especially when her parents' divorce was finalized but by then, she wasn't sad about it as more along the lines of angry. She was angry about her father deciding to get remarried to some woman not long after the ink dried on the divorce papers and what made things worse was that the woman tried to get the two of them to reconcile but neither one of them were going for it even tried to become friends with the nine year old. Jade thawed all attempts of getting to know her step-mother as the two deciding to procreate, having a baby that would be taking her place because this time, the kid didn't turn out to be a freak like she was and she knew that her father was happy about that as he looked down at the child that he held in his arms.

Even through the thespian wanted to hate the new half sibling but she couldn't bring herself to do so because the kid didn't ask to be here or being brought into her turmoil as she held Haruka and those striking grayish blue looked up at her without judgment or prejudice, tiny fingers gripping around her index finger causing her realized that this is the start of something. As Jade grew up, her father grew more and more indifferent towards her but she didn't care one way or another what he wanted or what he did but her relationship with her step-mother Mai was civil at best but she was planning on getting closer to her than that although her relationship with her mother was stronger than ever as well as her relationship with her seven year old sister Haruka or Haru for short.

It was obvious that the half sibling adored her and worship the ground she walked on as the goth cares deeply for her soccer star sister although she'll never admit it outright but she never missed any of her games, cheering loudly when she scored a goal or yell at the ref about call him made against the game. There's one person in Jade's life that she wish that she would just leave her alone and that person comes in the form of one Tori Vega, annoying her greatly because as hard as she tries to push the singer away, it only makes come back hard especially now that once power couple of Beck and Jade are no longer together as she tries even harder to befriend her. The thespian bent on not letting Tori through her defenses because she's Jade and she's a bitch as she doesn't plan to change her way anytime soon and not for anyone.

* * *

It's a another day at Hollywood Arts as students flood the hallways, gathering their books for their next class, talking with friends or waiting to the last possible minute to head to class as I look through my lockers for my textbooks when I feel someone's presence next to mine as I looked to see that it's Beck with a easy going look on his face. I could tell that he wanted to ask me something and I knew that I wasn't about to like it as I turned back my locker, looking at my appearance in the mirror when he comes out with it.

"So Trina's throwing at their place tonight since their parents are doing to be out of town, visiting relatives and I think that we should go" Beck says finally.

"No" I said plainly.

"Come on Jade, you should come. The rest of the gang is coming and I know Tori would be happy, knowing that you're going"

"Since when do I care about making Tori happy and I don't give a fuck if the rest of the losers that we hang with are going" I scoffed.

"There's gonna be alcohol"

There it is and I could use a drink after dealing with these losers all week long day in and day out as it's the only way, I would come to this party and I hate how well Beck knows me, using it to talk me into coming to a party hosted by Vega.

"Fine since it's the only way I can get through this party remotely sane"

"There's nothing sane about you" Beck mutters.

"What was that?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nothing, nothing. See you at the party" Beck said chuckling.

I couldn't help but feel like I'm going to regret this later as I push the feeling aside before walking to my final class of the day which is with Sikowitz, taking up residence in the back like usual as Vega sits in front of me then turning around to flash me one of her sickening sweet smile. I scowled at her causing the singer to flinch before turning around as I smirked while Cat rambles on about her weird brother when our balding teacher walks in through the window, calling everyone's attention towards him before moving onto the lesson for the day even though I wasn't paying any real attention to it. I barely noticed when the bell rang as I get up to leave when I hear someone calling my name and I turned to see that it's none other than the bane of my existence stupid, fuckin Vega coming up to me with her overly preppy attitude.

"What do you want, Vega?" I asked annoyed.

"I um w-wanted to know if you were coming to my party later" Vega asked shyly.

"Why would I come to a party being hosted by you? Knowing you hosting this thing, it's not gonna be worth my time and I'm gonna be bored out my mind" I said rolling my eyes.

"That's mean, Jade. I can throw a good party if I wanted to" Vega said Crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah right" I snorted. "You and good don't even belong in the same sentence"

"I can so throw a good party and even you'll be impressed"

"Bet you can't" I said smirking

"I bet you that I can" Vega said holding out her hand.

"Loser does whatever the winner wants for a day" I said shaking her hand.

I see Vega visibly gulps as I strut down the hallway and out of the building towards my car, driving towards the house that my father is paying for me and Ma to live in to find out that she's gonna be working late tonight at the hospital and not to wait up for her. Ever since my father's paying a substantial amount alimony, Ma's been using part of it to pay her way through nursing school and been working at a local hospital for about three years now because she always wanted to be nurse but being married to my sperm donor had gotten in a way of that as his accounting company grew. She's been a lot happier now that she's under his thumb and able to pursue her dreams as she isn't as miserable as she used to be but working the long hours, means that I had to spend a lot time by myself but I didn't mind too much because I like my solitude cause dealing with idiots gets very draining very quickly.

I chilled in my room listening to some old stuff from Green Day, staring up at the ceiling until around 9:30 before deciding to get dressed in a pair of ripped black jeans hanging loosely off my hips, a white tank tops that showcased my boobs, a crimson red flannel and a red beanie with my hair curled underneath it as I grabbed my keys and wallets before heading out. I hopped into my car and taking my sweet time getting to Vega's because well it's Vega as I'm not in a rush of rush to go to a party that she's throwing because the girl is an enigma to me because no matter how much of a bitch I am to her or fucked up thing that I do to her, she keeps coming back and offering her hand in friendship, baffling me completely.

 _Normal people would given up by now but now. She's gotta be a glutton for harassment._ By the time I arrived outside of the Vega household, the party was in full swing, music was blaring through the house, people were either talking, dancing on a makeshift dance floor or drinking out of red Solo cups as I spotted Cat dancing on the dance floor while Robbie looks at her longingly. I swear that he's completely hopeless as he not-so-secretly pins after the redhead designer when she spots me then excitedly runs at me full speed, wrapping her body around mine and squeezing the hell outta me as I had to pry her off of me so I could breathe and I could tell that she's been drinking if the glossy of her eyes were indication.

"Jadey, you made it" Cat said giggling.

"Cat, I told you not to call me that in public" I said glaring at her.

"Sorry, I forgot. Dance with me" Cat said pulling on my wrist.

"Maybe later, I'm gonna grab a drink first"

"Kay 'kay" Cat said bouncing towards the dance floor.

I walked over towards the kitchen and on the way there I saw Andre on the couch, talking to two girls obviously flirting with them as the boy never stayed in a relationship long enough but that's none of my business because I'm not good at doing relationships myself. I mixed some Vodka and Tropicana orange juice, feeling the more alcohol than juice which I preferred anyways as I walked back into the living room watching everything from a chair off to the side so no one bothers me, not like they would anyways cause I'm me an most of the people here are scared shitless of me. Beck and Robbie are playing some drinking game while a bunch of girls are cheering on the actor on loudly when someone sits down next to me as I looked out of the corner of my eyes to see that it's Vega in a shimmery blue dress that hugs her curves as I lick my lips subconsciously.

"Having fun?"

"No" I said taking a sip from my drink. "Lame party, Vega"

"You only just got here" Vega pouted.

"Stalking me now?" I asked smirking. "That's creepy even for you"

"I w-was not! I just well just noticed you walking in through the front door and-"

"Calm down Vega, don't get your panties in a twisted" I said loving the effect that I have over the younger Vega sibling.

"You're such a jerk" Vega said crossing her arms.

"And it only took you almost a year to figure that out" I said rolling my eyes.

Vega looks at me for a moment with this unreadable expression on her face and I don't like it because I'm normally able to read people especially the singer easily but I can't as she grabs my hand, leading me towards Robbie and Beck were playing Beer Pong as the actor smirks at me knowingly like he's on some big secret that I don't know about. I wanted to wipe that smug look on his face so I team up with Vega to beat the both of them and honestly she sucks ass as the both of us had to throw back cups after cups of beer before winning at the last second when the puppeteer missed his last shot before hanging his head in disappointment.

We played a few more games and the longer we played the drunker that Vega got as the beer wasn't affecting me as quickly with my slightly high tolerance for liquor but I have a nice buzz going as the singer pulls on my wrist towards the dance floor as Somebody by Natalie Rose and Jeremih plays as she turns to face away from me. Her hips swaying to the beat as she pushes back against me and the warning bells were going… or least they would have if I was actually listening to them as I put my hands on her hip pushing up against her and enjoying the way that our bodies mesh together perfectly as she reaches back, grabbing the back of my neck. The song changes to No Type by Rae Sremmurds as the half Latina grinds harder into my crotch and I couldn't stop the moan from coming out of my mouth as I gripped her hips tighter with my pants getting tighter and tighter the long this… whatever this is goes on. Vega spins quickly, wrapping her arms around my neck as her lips hover over my ear making shiver, rolling her hips against mine as I let out a low groan.

"Is that a microphone or are you just happy to see me?" Vega asked smirking.

"Vega, stop" I warned.

"Why? You're always teasing me and I'm just playing by your rules" Vega said innocently.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into" I groaned as she rolled her hips again. "Keep playing with fire, you're gonna get burned"

"I'm not afraid of you, Jade and I know what I'm getting myself into" Vega said taking my face in her hands.

I look into those expressive brown eyes and it may have been the alcohol coursing through my veins or something but I leaned in forward capturing Vega's lips in a heated kiss, pulling her in close as our bodies meshes into each other and fuck does it feel good. Our tongues dance around each other in struggle for dominance before pulling away as I pulled the singer off the dance floor, up the stairs and into her room before closing the door by pressing her up against it, connecting our mouths once again as I pressed open-mouthed kiss along the tanned column of her neck, throwing her head back. I don't remember much from that night except for clothes being thrown on the floor and my name screamed loudly over the music as well as an incredibly warm heat wrapped around me and by the time, I woke up the next day I found myself naked with an equally naked curled up on my side.

I keep my freak out in until I'm completely dressed and driving down the street as fast as I can, reaching home in the matter of second, breaking every traffic laws in the process but I could care less about that as the fact that I slept with Vega of all people hit me like a ton of bricks. Now that she knows my secret and everything's at stake now if she deiced to tell the whole school my secret as I have to find a way to make sure that she keeps her big mouth shut before ruining everything for me. _Fuck, how could I be so stupid? Why did I let Beck and Vega talk me into going to that stupid fuckin party?! They better pray to whatever higher power that they pray to because I'm gonna rip the both of them to shreds with my scissors._ I pulled into my driveway to see Haruka sitting on the top step of the porch with her Frozen backpack, swinging her legs up and both waiting patiently as I get out of the car as she launches herself at me as I catch her in my arm, ruffling her hair before setting her down as I looked around for dad or Mai or Charles the chauffeur that drops her off.

"Haru, how did you get here? Where's Dad or Mai?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mama had to fly to Hong Kong for a meeting so Daddy dropped me off but he was in a big hurry and he told me to wait here until you answered the door" Haruka said shrugging her shoulders.

"What the hell was he thinking?! What if I wasn't home? Then what? I can't fuckin believe him. God, he's such a dick" I said angrily.

 _I can't believe that he would just drop off at my house without checking to see if I was at home or not, he's lucky that I just pulled just now. Wait, how long has she been here?_

"Haru, when did you get here?" I asked curious.

"Ten minutes ago and you have to put three dollars in the swear jab"

"Fine, fine whatever. Come on" I said unlocking the door.

"Jadey, why do you have a purple marks on your neck?"

 _Fuck! Not a conversation I want to have with my little sister._

* * *

 _Not sure if I want to keep this as a one shot or continue this so let me know what you think_

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

The End


	2. Chapter 2

When Push Come To Shove ch. 2

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I had the worst hangover and my body ached all over especially my lower body but the pounding on my door was doing nothing for the splitting headache that I have but the knocking didn't last long as Trina forces her way into my room like always. She makes her way towards my closet before going through my stuff, throwing my clothes on the floor as I push myself up against the headboard when my sister pulls out a purple crop top that I don't remember acquiring. Trina turns to face me, smirking with a knowing smirk on her face that was making very uncomfortable as she chuckles to herself then walking out of the room, leaving me more confused about what just happened but I wasn't in a position to worry about it nor did I care to find out.

I crawled back under my covers to sleep this off but it wasn't even a few before I'm forced awake by my sister and I wanted to rip her head off but she gives some aspirin and some water before leaving me to sleep this one off. As soon as I closed my eyes, I was on back stark naked with this full-chested woman above me in-between my legs and I could feel something pointing my vagina as I found myself gasping for air while she entered. She was nipping and sucking at my neck, pushing me to my climax while her face comes into view and this woman is Jade West, the girl who's made my life at Hollywood Arts but what got to is that she has a penis. I'm sweating, an aching and wetness between my legs because of the dream… well memory since it's actually real.

 _Oh my God I slept with Jade! I slept with Jade fuckin West and she has a penis! Oh my God! Oh my God! What? How? Why? I mean I did get pretty drunk last night and I may or may not having flirting with her but still I-… Obviously it was good sex and that must have what Trina was smirking about earlier. Oh god, she knows that we slept together but who else knows? Does the whole school know? Does Jade even remember? She must have and left when she woke up this morning or else she would still be here. She's gonna kill me now but wait a minute… if Jade really wanted to kill me then she could've while I was sleep._

 _But oh crap, maybe she's waiting to think of the most horrible and terrifying way of doing it and torturing me while she's at it._ I gulped swallowed thickly as I get dressed in a grey shirt with light pink sleeves, jeans and a pair of ankle boots, walking down the stairs to see that the living room is a messy but everyone had left except for Andre and Cat who's watching cartoons on the couch. The musician was picking up all the bottle and cans off of the floor when he looks up from what he was doing to give me amused look on his face, shaking his head slightly when the perky redhead turns her attention away from the tv long enough to notice me. She bounces towards me, wrapping her arms around and lifting me off of the ground giggling happily before setting me down.

"So Tori, how was taking a ride on J.J.?" Cat asked curious.

"J.J.? Who's J.J.?" I asked confused.

"Jade Junior. He's Jade's woody" Cat said giggling. "From what we heard last night, you were having a _real_ good time"

"Cat!" I said embarrassed. "How many people know about… well Jade's friend?"

"Come on, there's no need to be embarrassed and Beck, me and you know. Andre does to but I made him promise not to tell anyone and I doubt anyone's gonna remember since they were pretty drunk at the time so" Cat said shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe you should… I don't know talk Jade about what happened" André offers.

"Yeah so she can kill and hide my body somewhere, no thanks" I said shaking my head.

"Tori, Jade isn't that bad as you think she appears to be"

I flashed him an unbelieving look because ever since one my first day at Hollywood Arts, the Goth has gone out of her way to break me but for some reason that I just can't explain, I find myself wanting to get to know better. To see what's truly underneath that tough exterior but she's fought to keep me at arm's length especially after her breakup from Beck and it feels like she's been hiding some huge secret as it turns out that I was right about the secret. Obviously Cat knows about and I have to wonder if the actor knew about it while they were dating but he does since the redhead say that he does so why go into a relationship if they weren't in love with each other. I don't doubt that the two love but now thinking about on their relationship as a whole, it seem more along the lines of a real close friendship then anything as I often caught the thespian checking out a few girls at school but that could mean nothing.

"Jadey's not that bad, you should see her with her little sister" Cat said before quickly covering her mouth with her hands.

"Wait what?! Jade has a sister? Since when?" I asked shocked.

Cat quickly ran out of the house, mumbling something not wanting to die or something like that as I turn my attention towards Andre who made a zipping motion at his mouth before going after the frighten redhead. I sigh audibly, knowing my friends aren't going to give me the answers that I want, meaning that I'm gonna have to get the information from the source and that option scares more than anything because it feels like I'm walking into the lion's den with a lioness. I grabbed my keys before leaving the house and it wasn't that long of a walk to get to the thespian's house but it still feels like I got there too quickly for my liking, raising my hand shakily to knock on the door and knocked lightly twice.

 _Maybe she's not home._

The door opens to reveal a small Asian girl around eight or nine with bluish grey eyes, leaving me to wonder if I gotten the wrong house but that couldn't be right when the kid looks me up and down with a bored look on her face that feels vaguely familiar then something along the lines of recognition flashes across her face.

"You're Vega, right? You go to school with my sister" She says smiling.

"Maybe, who's your sister?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jade. Jade West and you're Vega. She talks about you a lot, come on" She said pulling me inside.

"I um w-what does Jade tell you about me, um uh? I didn't catch your name" I said nervously.

"I'm Haruka but my friends call me Haru" Haru said grinning.

"So Haru, where's Jade?" I asked looking for the goth to jump out of nowhere.

"She's in her room, writing. I don't go there while she's writing because she can get rather snappy when she's bothered" Haru pouted.

"Has she's snapped at you?" I asked bending down in front of her.

"Sometimes but she apologizes afterwards and sometimes she reads me what she writes. My sister's a great writer" Haru said beaming with pride.

"You really love your sister, don't you Haru" I said ruffling her hair.

"Yup and she love you too"

"W-What?" I asked shocked.

"Oops I didn't mean to tell you that, I read Jade's diary and talks about how pretty you are and wanting to make you happy but she's not worthy of you" Haru said confused. "Tori, do you love my sister?"

"Um uh I… Jade's a friend of mine and I want to get to know her better but for some reason she's pushing me away" I said sighing.

"Adults are weird" Haru said scratching her head.

"Well I'm not an adult but growing up can be very difficult at times" I said giggling.

"Beck says that Jade is just difficult though" Haru said as her stomach growls.

"Looks like someone's hungry. Why don't I make you something to eat?" I asked leading Haru into the kitchen.

* * *

I've been in my room, writing hoping to at least some kind of work done but every inch of my brain was consumed with thought about last night with Vega and I knew that I shouldn't been drinking. I should've resist her but the girl was withering underneath me was not the same girl that I'm used to dealing with on a daily basis as it seemed that with enough alcohol in her system, the singer turns into a seductress who knew how to push my buttons but intriguing me at the same time. I wanted her… no I needed her but I can't let myself want the pop star like ever again because she ever remember what happen then I know that she'll be disgusted by me, wanting nothing to do with me after that. _Maybe Vega should remember and she'll finally leave me the hell alone. The both of us are better off if I wasn't around her as much no matter how much I want her to be mine._

 _I could treat her better any of those other guys she's been attracted to but that's never gonna happen. It can't happen, not with the way that I am now._ I smell something cooking, frowning slightly because the only one in the house besides me is Haru and she knows that she's not allowed anywhere near the oven so she shouldn't be cooking anything. I closed my laptop before heading up the stairs to find my sister sitting at the table, happily eating an omelet while… Vega?! Cooking in my kitchen?! _What the fuck?! I did enter the fuckin Twilight Zone or something? How the hell did Vega get into the house?_ Then it dawned on me that my sister opened the door while I was in my room and I rubbed my temple feeling an oncoming headache, sitting down next to Haru who finally looked up from her food.

"Tori's a really good. Can we keep her?" Haru asked through a mouth full of food.

"Okay one, don't talk with your mouth full and two, she's not a puppy. If she was, I don't wanna go through the hassle of house-breaking her"

"Hey! I'm perfectly house-broken!" Tori said glaring at me over her shoulder. "Just for that, I won't feed you"

"Oh the horror, you plan on starving the starving artist. Nice very nice, Vega"

"You two are so weird but don't be mean, Jadey" Haru said rolling her eyes. "You're not a starving artist, you're just a drama queen"

"How could you say such a thing about your own flesh and blood?!" I gasped dramatically. "You wound me, dear Haru"

"Like I said drama queen" Haru said smirking.

"Wanna say that again, Squirt?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Drama queen! Drama queen! Jadey's a drama queen" Haru said in a sing-song tone.

"Oh you're so gonna get it" I said lunging for her.

Haru giggles as she makes a run for the living room and give chase but it isn't before long that we're on the couching, laughing as she squirms under my nimble, completely forgetting that we have an audience in the wings. I looked up to see the pop star staring us with a smile on her face and I stop ticking my sister before telling to go upstairs to play as when she left, the atmosphere in the room quickly got heavy.

"We need to talk" Tori said awkwardly.

"About what, Vega?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"About last night"

"There's nothing to talk about. We got drunk, we fucked. End of story" I said crossing my arms.

"Jade, that's not end of story. There's more to it then that" Tori said shaking her head.

"Yes, there is. You can't honestly expect me to declare feelings for you that don't exist and we get together to become some power couple at Hollywood Arts because there's no way that's gonna happen so get whatever fantasy in that pop obsessed mind of you" I scoffed.

"I'm not saying that we should date but what I'm saying is that we should talk about what happen" Tori said frowning slightly. "Can you honestly say that what happened between didn't mean anything to you? Anything at all?"

"Honestly it didn't. I was drunk and I didn't know what the hell I was thinking when you lead up me to your room but there's no way that it's happening again"

Silence fell between us and I made the mistake of looking at the singer to see that she's blinking tears before making her away towards the door then stopping short of the doorframe. Vega looks over her shoulder at me for a moment and everything in me is screaming to stop, to admit the truth but I just can't, I couldn't tell her how I truly feel because it's the only way to protect from further heartbreak that I will cause later on and if hurting her feeling a little now will do then so be it. I looked away from her, unable to keep eye contact with her as she walks out of the room and it wasn't until I feel a pair of small arms around my neck that I even knew that I was crying.

"Don't cry Jadey, she'll be back" Haru said hugging me tightly.

 _No, no she won't. She left and she's never coming back._

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 2


	3. Chapter 3

When Push Comes To Shove ch. 3

* * *

I don't know what I was thinking or expecting when I asked Jade if last night had meant anything to and why should have I have expecting anything less than a cold-hearted and insensitive response from her. She has made it a point time and time again that she could care less about my feelings when I go the extra mile for when she thought she couldn't go to anyone else and maybe it's time that I take the hint, stopping myself from extending myself for.

When I came home I notice that the house next to ours had a moving truck with movers moving furniture and boxes into the building as a girl around my age with shoulder length black hair that was bluish-green color at the bottom, natural light brown skin tone, and she's a few inches taller than me. The girl's wearing an off the shoulder red blouse that shows off her flat stomach and that her belly button's pierced, jean shorts to show off her long legs that seem to go on forever, and red converses as she looks up from her phone to see that I was staring at her and smiles softly. She walks over to an older woman that I assume that's her mother before walking towards me, stopping a foot away as she holds out her hand.

"Hi I'm Aisha Lyons, I just moved here and I'm guessing that we're neighbors" Aisha said with a smile.

"Um I uh yeah… I mean hi I'm Tori Vega" I said shaking her hand.

"So Tori, what's good to do here?" Aisha asked curious.

"You're not around… oh right you just said that you moved here" I said face-palming for my forgetfulness. "There's plenty to do around but I'm curious where are you from?"

"I'm New York but we moved because the music scene is poppin out here" Aisha said giggling slightly. "You seem a little off. Just wake up or something?"

"You just say that but I just came back from… someone I knew place and we kinda" I said trail off but I shake it off. "Well it's not important but where are you going to school?"

"This place called Hollywood Arts. Hear of it?"

"What? No way! I go to Hollywood Arts, this is amazing" I said excitedly.

"Cool, least I'll know somebody" Aisha said smiling happily.

"What are you gonna study?" I asked curious.

"Music production and dance. You?"

"I sing. I have a friend who's crazy talented with instrument and I think you two will get along great" I said leading her inside. "I think you get along with the rest of my friends"

"Can't wait but can I ask you something?" Aisha said sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, sure"

"When you said that you were coming from someone's house, you really sad. Did this person upset or something?" Aisha asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well kinda but I just… I don't know" I said running my hand through my hair. "I'm just dealing with a lot"

"It'll help if you talk about it and I've been told that I'm good listener" Aisha said placing a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I don't even know where to begin on the subject of Jade since I've known the girl for nearly two years now going on three but I guess it would nice to have someone to talk about this sort of thing and I can't really go to my other friends because I know that they wouldn't understand. I looked at the dancer and before I knew it, I was spilling my guts to her and she didn't interrupt me once while asking the occasional question but it was appreciated.

"Wow, I… just wow. I can't even" Aisha said leaning in her seat. "I want to say that she can't possibly be that bad but I just don't know. If she's as cruel and sadistic as you say she is then why you trying to help her"

"As bad as Jade is, I just can't walk away when someone needs my help and she often comes to me when things pretty bad" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Gurl, you got it baaaaad" Aisha said shaking her head lightly.

"Got what bad?" I asked confused.

"It's obvious that you like a lot because if this Jade girl treated me like she treats you, she woulda gotten a beat-down but I guess Ma was right about you not having a choice in who you fall in love with" Aisha said shrugging her shoulders.

"What?! No! I'm not in love with Jade. I'm not even gay" I shrieked. "Not that I have anything against anyone who is but I can't see myself dating a girl"

"That's what my Mami said at first but she realized that it's why none of her relationships with guys ever worked and eventually realizing that might have been gay. It wasn't long before she met my Ma and she helped Mami accept herself" Aisha said smiling softly.

"So you have two Moms" I said surprised.

"Yup" Aisha said popping the 'p' before leaning in slightly. "It's okay to be gay ya know"

"I know"

There's plenty of openly gay couple at school and it never bothered when they showed affection towards each but I never considered myself to one of them. _Am I gay? When I was dating Danny and more often than not, I've found checking out girls when they walked passed in the hallway but I… I've done the same way although I was more discreet than he was about it. I've always thoughts that girls were pretty since they're softer than guys and they smell way better but I doesn't mean that I'm gay… does it? No, no doesn't it! I'm not into Jade either. She's evil, cruel, sadistic, violent, conniving and terrifying but she can kind and sweet especially with Cat and Haru, determined, fiercely protective, intelligent and beautiful._

 _Wait what? Beautiful? Where did that come from? Oh god, what is going on with me?! Nothing's making sense. Ugh!_ I'm pulled out of my thoughts when the doorbell rings and I push myself off of the couch to find two women standing behind it with one holding a sweet potato pit. The shorter woman was obviously of African American decent with individuals pulled back into a tight ponytail and warm brown eyes while the slightly taller woman was of Hispanic decent with long jet black hair, caramel skin and hazel eyes. I was getting a non-sense vibe from her and she was rather intimidating like some of the women that my Dad works with as the woman next to her elbows her slightly to stop her wife from scaring me too badly when Aisha appears at me in zero seconds flat.

"Hey Ma, Mami. This is Tori, Tori this is mama Karla and mami Rebecca" Aisha said introducing us.

"Nice to meet you both" I said holding out my hand.

"Likewise, I hope you like sweet potato pie" Karla said shaking my hand.

"I do"

"Is Tori short for something?" Rebecca asked raising a eyebrow.

"Yes, it's short for Victoria but everyone calls me Tori"

"Beca, be nice" Karla said pinching Rebecca's side.

"Ow, that hurt woman" Rebecca pouts.

"Supposed to" Karla said before turning her attention to me. "So Tori, is your parents home? We would love to meet them"

"Um my Dad's working late tonight at the station and my sister Tina should be coming back anytime"

"Does your Mom work?" Aisha asked tilting her head to the side.

Not many people know this but my parents divorced last year because of Mom cheating on Dad with his partner Gary for about six year and a half before he caught them in their bed and it wasn't something that he could easily get over. Dad felt so betrayed by the two people that he though could trust and yet they were doing this behind his back for so long before deciding to file for a divorce. He got the house and sole custody of me and Trina while Mom and Gary moved back his home town of Madison, Wisconsin as I haven't heard a word from her ever since as I assume that she's happy with him. She was barely a mother as she was hardly ever around, leaving me and Trina to mostly figure things out on our own that young girl would have their mothers to explain.

"I wouldn't know since I haven't seen her in a long time" I said shrugging my shoulders. "My parents are divorced and Dad mostly raised me"

"Oh Tori, I'm so sorry" Karla said sympathetically.

"It's okay, it was a long time ago" I said smiling despite the dull pain in my heart.

"Well if you ever need someone to talk to about girl stuff or just want to come over, our door is always open" Rebecca said smiling warmly.

"Thank you, I appreciate it" I said returning the sentiment.

We talked and laughed until Dad came home as it was a world that he and Karla knew each other from high school before she tells us about stories about him that I never knew about as he would rather forget about. Rebecca told some rather embarrassing childhood stories about her daughter that before dragging me out of there onto the back patio, sitting on the lounge chair and looking up at the night sky then thinking about our earlier conversation.

 _I don't know for sure if I am gay or even bisexual but I know that jade and I have an undeniable connection. There has to be a reason why I'm always going out of my way to lend her a hand and for some reason, I want that night that we shared to mean something. It has to mean something, I can't be the only one that felt something or maybe it was the alcohol's fault that we got into the situation that we're in._

"You're thinking about her, ain't you" Aisha said snapping me out of my thoughts.

"N-No, I-I was thinking about eating that pie your mom brought" I scoffed lightly.

"You're a horrible lair. Your left eyebrow twitches and your voice get all high and squeaky" Aisha said giggling. "It's okay you know that you are"

"Fine but I was but not for the reason that you're thinking" I said crossing my arms.

"If you say so but I'm here for you and we'll figure this out together. That's what home girls are for" Aisha said smiling reassuringly.

"Thank Aisha" I said smiling.

* * *

I couldn't stop thinking about the look that Tori gave me when she left this morning and I hated myself for it for allowing her to leave like that but I'm no good for her, deserving better than broken goods. I'm no good for her and I hate that I cried over the singer as what's worse is that Haru had to comfort me because I wasn't strong enough to hold it in as she spent the rest of the day, making sure that I was okay if it being the other way around. _Luckily she's nothing like me. She doesn't have to go through what I am yet thank god._ We didn't leave the house, staying in and watching those stupid Disney movies that I hate (but secretly love) with a buffet of junk food until Ma comes home, lightly scolding me for it. She carries my sister off to her room to tuck her in bed but I clean up the living room throwing away the candy bar wrapper and trash away when she comes back a few minutes later and I tried to go to room but stops me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Jade, sit with me"

"Ma, I don't-"

"Humor me" She says guiding me to the couch.

We sit on the couch, plopping me on the coffee table and crossing my arms cause I really didn't feel like doing… whatever this is supposed to be but I knew that I didn't have much of choice.

"What's going on with you huh? You've been off for awhile now and I know that you have so don't try and say that you haven't"

"It's nothing Ma. I'm stressed out" I said rubbing circles on my temple.

"Jade really?" Ma said raising an unconvinced eyebrow.

"Yes but I'm fine"

"You're not fine and I know that school isn't stressing you out. I want you to be able to come to me when you have a problem, no matter it's big or small, because you're my daughter and I love you" Ma said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

"I know Ma and I love you too" I said resting my head on her shoulder.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 3


	4. Chapter 4

When Push Comes To Shove ch. 4

* * *

I couldn't wait to show Aisha around Hollywood Arts and have her met my friend I know that they're gonna like her a lot but I'm a little worried about her meeting Jade mostly because she knows what's going between us. I haven't seen the thespian since the morning after my party because I'm hurt by the things that she had said to me as well as I don't know necessarily know how I feel about her so I guess that I have to put some kind of distance between the two of us for the time being. I made sure that I have everything in my backpack before walking down the stairs to finding Trina finishing a bowl of Cap'n'Crunch before tossing me a muffin, pushing me out of the door when I see Aisha coming out of her house.

She smiles brightly as she climbs into the backseat of Trina's and we talked about what classes we might have together this semester before my sister turned on the radio to drown out and it might have worked if we hadn't started singing to the some of the sons. She nearly kicked us out of the car when we pulled up into the parking a lot as I showed the dancer around and I had to drag her away from where some of the dancers were showing off their moves towards the principle office to pickup her schedule and her locker combination. Surprisingly Aisha's locker is right underneath my own which is pretty cool as I explained that she gets to decorated her locker and she seemed pretty excited about before showing her around.

"When do I get to met your friends?" Aisha asked curious.

"We have a different class for the first half of school so I guess lunch then but do you think that you're gonna be okay until then" I asked concerned.

"I'll be fine, Tori. I'm a big girl, I put my shoes on one foot at a time" Aisha jokes.

I giggle before leaving for my first period class which was R&B vocals and I'm looking forward to this class after what I had to go through to get into it but it doesn't matter. After an hour the bell rings, feeling good that this is gonna be a great semester and easily knocking out my next two classes as I head to the Asphalt Café with Aisha by my side to grab some food from the Grub Truck. I grabbed a salad while she grabbed a burger and fries as we headed to our usual table to find Cat, Robbie, and Andre already with the only ones that's missing are Beck and Jade but I guess that's a good sign.

"What's up Chica, who's hot new friend?" Andre asked smiling. "Hi, I'm Andre Harris"

"So you're Andre Harris, Tori told me about you" Aisha said shaking his hand.

"What did she tell you?" Andre asked looking between us.

"She thinks we'll get along because we're in music production and you're good with instruments" Aisha said shrugging her shoulders.

"It's true, why don't we get together and I'll show how good I really am" Andre said kissing her hand.

"Maybe but lets keep this strictly business because I don't mix business with pleasure" Aisha said winking.

Andre smiles at the challenge as Cat practically tackles her in her seat but the dancer doesn't seem to mind the little fashion designer's hugs or listening to her weird stories about her brother being in a special hospital. Robbie not-so-subtly drools over the new edition to the group while Rex belittles about not being able to get a girl with a pulse as much I hate when the puppets says to him, it just shows low the puppeteer's self-esteem is. Conversation flows easily through group and Beck arrives a few minutes later as it seems that everyone's accepting of the dancer, making me feel amazing until I notice Jade walking up to the table with her bag in lunch and a scowl on her face. I look down at my salad, avoiding her gaze as looks Aisha up and down which she returns the favor with an unfazed and unimpressed look on her face.

"Got a problem?" Aisha asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're in my seat, get up" Jade said frowning.

"I don't see your name on it so no" Aisha said popping a French fry in her mouth.

"1" Jade said starting to countdown.

Aisha looked like she couldn't be bothered.

"2" Jade said menacingly.

"Is this bitch serious?" Aisha asked laughs. "What you gonna do you cut me?"

Jade pulls her scissors out of her combat boot like she wasn't kidding and before I knew it, Aisha pulls out a box cut from red Chuck Taylor and she wasn't afraid of what Jade might do to her making me further impressed. The dancer gets up in the thespian's face fearless, waiting for her to do something as the table watches for one of them to make the next more as Cat gives up her seat for the Goth girl as they both put away their weapons. Aisha pats her lap for the fashion designer to sit there. Cat didn't need to be told second as she giggles, wraps her arms around her new friend's neck as talking resumes but I couldn't stop myself from seeking peeks at Jade picking at her salad begrudgingly. Lunch went well enough as expected but I wasn't expecting what went down to happen although I can tell that Aisha was patting herself on the back for standing to the thespian.

"You carry a box cutter in your shoe?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah cause where I used live back in New York, bitches be cray-cray. A girl has to protect herself and your girl pulled out a weapon on me" Aisha said shrugging her shoulders. "Don't start none, won't be none"

"I don't know if should be impressed or scared" I said shaking my head. "And Jade isn't my girl. We've barely friends"

"You want it to be more?" Aisha asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? No! I mean yes! I don't know what I want. Everything just so confusing and I don't know who I am anymore. After that night, something just… changed" I said running my hand through my hair.

"I know that you'll figure out and you know where I stand on this but do you want to know what I think?"

"I have a feeling that you're gonna to tell me anyways" I said laughing slightly.

"And you would be right. I think that Jade's hiding something, something she doesn't want to know about although I can't put my finger on it just yet but I'm gonna figure it out"

"Really? How you figure that? You two were practically ready to cut each other" I said furrowing my eyebrows together.

"The eyes are the windows to the soul and I could see the inner conflict behind her despite her trying to hide it but I gotta go. Got Creative Writing next" Aisha said patting me on the shoulder. _What could Jade be hiding? What could she be conflicted about? No, I can't do this. I said that I was going to put some space between us and I can't get involved with said girl?_ I couldn't really think on as I rushed to get to my next class but I couldn't focus on anything but Jade the entire time that I barely notice that the class was over as I head for my final class of the day. I walked into the room to see André flirting with Aisha while Cat happily sits in her, allowing said girl to massage her scalp as the only seat that was preoccupied was right next to the one person that I was trying to avoid. _Why is the universe forsaken me? What did I do to deserve this?_ I sigh dejectedly as I nervously sat down next to Jadewho didn't look please about it but she didn't say anything to me so I guess that a plus when Sikowitz climbs in through the window.

"Ooo new student or are you just another one of coconut induced visions?" He asks unsure.

"No, just another stuck-up bitch with a pretty girl complex" Jade scoffs.

"Nah bitch, you're just jealous that I got bigger ball than you do" Aisha said smirking.

I had to pull Jade back from lunging at Aisha, huffing out her chest as she pushes me away from her as Sikowitz has Aisha do the bird scene like all the new student to do when coming to this class and nailing it on the first time, not care what others think. The theater teacher has the dancer, Andre, Cat and one of the shruggers on stage and it was hilarious to watch even it did get pretty weird at times as the male musician tried to get the new girl to kiss him. She easily turned it around by kissing the fashion designer, shocking the two of both but seemed rather pleased with herself until Sikowitz calls her out on using the wrong letter. The class ended and Jade rushed out of the room as soon as the bell rang but I was a little disappointed although I didn't dwell on it but what surprised me when I got home was the fact that Haru was sitting on my front step. When she noticed me, I could see the sadness on her face as I lead her inside before getting her some chocolate chip cookies and milk.

"Haru, what are you doing here? How did you get here? Does Jade know that you're here?" I asked confused.

"My sister doesn't know that I'm here and I had my driver take here because I need to talk to you" Haru said sighing sadly.

"What's wrong, Sweetie?" I asked pushing a lock of hair behind her ear.

"It's about my sister. She's been really sad lately and she cried for a long time the other day. You have to help her, Tori I don't know how to make her happy" Haru said tearfully.

"Oh sweetie, I don't know if I can. I want to but I just-"

"Please Tori, you're the only one that I can trust to make my sister smile again. She needs you" Haru said as the tear flow down her cheeks.

It pained me to see the eight year old cry like this and it's hard to imagine Jade crying but there has be a reason for it only I don't know the reason behind it as the last time, I saw her cry was because her and Beck broke up the second time. I pulled her into my lap, promising that I would try everything to make sure that her big sister smiles again but I miss the small knowing smirk on her face until her drive takes her back to her home then flopping down on my couch. _So much for putting space between the two of us. Back to fixing Jade's problems once again but I'm not going to take her crap this time_. I sit up when the doorbell rings and I open it to see Rebecca standing behind it with a small smile on her face.

"Hi, Mrs. Lyons"

"Becca is fine, Tori" Becca said smiling.

"Would you like to come in?" I said stepping out of the way.

"Thank cause I like to have a talk with you" Becca said sitting on the couch.

"What about?" I asked curious.

"I know that you're having a hard dealing with your sexuality and I want you to know that I know what you're going through. I struggled for a long time thinking that I was one thing and I found it difficult I might be something else, I didn't want admit it to myself. What would my family think? How would they treat me? Would they turn their backs on me?"

"I know that my family and friends wouldn't turn their backs, I guess that I'm lucky in that regard but I always thought that I always thought that I was straight although I have thought that girls were pretty. Even when I dated my long-term ex-boyfriend, I found myself staring at girls more than guys and when I slept with this girl, I liked it a lot. She's attractive and I've been drawn to her from the first day that I met her as no matter much I don't know why I go out of my way for her to get her back together with her e-boyfriend, I hated seeing them together… oh my god I'm gay" I said burying my face into my hands.

The realization hits me like a monster truck, everything that we've been together just clicks and why I got so jealous seeing Jade together with Beck the last two years as well as I felt hopeful when they broke up for the final time. Becca wraps her arms around me, kissing the top of my head as I came undone in her arms.

"It's okay, Sweetie. Let it out, I got you cause we're gonna get through this together"

"Becca, I'm-I'm g-gay" I sobbed.

"I know baby girl, I know but you're not alone. You have so many people that love and we're gonna help you through this, I promise you that"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

When Push Comes To Shove ch. 5

* * *

I honestly don't understand why Vega's hanging out with that bitch lately but she just irks the fuck outta me as she got the rest of the losers wrap around her pinky finger although I couldn't give a shit they were. The half-Latina acting like this Aisha chick is hot shit, hanging all over her like a cat in heat but what hurts me the most is the brilliant smile that's always on her face when she's around her new friend that I know will never directed my way. I mean why should it after everything that I've done to her since she came to Hollywood Arts as I've done nothing but insult her every chance she gets too close to me and push her away because I'm afraid of my feelings for her. _Why am I such a bitch? Would it kill me to be nicer to Vega? Probably, but she already knows about my extra part? She has gone and told everyone but you did threaten her with bodily harm if she went and spilled her guts to anyone._

 _God, I told her that night didn't mean anything to me when it was the complete opposite. It meant everything to me because I wanted her so badly but I wish that she wasn't under the influence of fuckin' alcohol to enjoy it and it's obvious that she would've slept with me if she knew what she was getting herself into. Why the hell did I let it get that far? Fuck, I'm such an fuckin' idiot. Nice going West, A-one work._ I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing or how to make this fuckin' right but maybe this is good as I knew that there was no way that the pop star would see me in way than the fuckin' hot mess that I am. I'm no good for her and all I'm going to do is drag her down with me as that's the last thing that I want to do so the best course of action is to keep her arm's length until graduation before going our separate way and lose all contact with each other.

I'm lie on my bed staring up at my ceiling hoping that the answers that I seek would reveal themselves to me but no such luck when someone knocks on my door before telling whoever the fuck it was to go away. The door is slowly push open as Haru peeks her head through the crack before asking if I wanted her go away as I sigh quietly while scooting over slightly, patting the now empty space. As much I talk a good game about pushing people away and keeping them at arm's length has… no, my little sister will be the only person that I could never push away because I love her too much to do that. A big part of me doesn't believe that the little soccer player doesn't need me but I will be there as much as she allows me to be as she's one of the few people that seen my true heart. Haru grins as she hops onto the bed, lying her body on top of mine as I noticed that she's wearing the onesie pajama that I gave her a few weeks ago, wrapping one of my arms around her neck loosely as I hold her close.

I love my sister more than life itself as there's nothing that I wouldn't do for her even when she's doing little things to annoy the crap out of me as she tells me about her day at school before calling her a nerd affectionately. The little soccer player tells me about an upcoming game that she was going to play in but whines a little about the coach not being very good and I have to agree with her on that cause the fucker doesn't seem to know what the fuck he's doing. Most of those kid don't understand what the plays were and the coach yelling about playing nice or whatever as I'm surprised that they won any of their games with that idiot in charge. As much as I hate waking up before ten in the morning but watching the nerd do something that she loves to do is more than worth it than feeling sleep deprived in the morning. We lie there for a while before Haru asks me something completely out of the blue that I nearly knock her off of the bed.

"What was that?" I asked raising questioning eyebrow.

"I asked you if you think Tori would come to my game if you asked her" Haru said innocently before full-on pout mode. "Come on Jadey please, ask her"

"Haru, no"

"Please Jadey, for me" Haru said nuzzling my cheek.

As much as I hate Vega for anything but I know that when Haru wants something, I ensure that she gets it one way or another even in my… whatever the hell is going on with me. I will always put my sister's happiness well above my own as I lightly push her off of me as I told her that it was sure as done before bouncing up and down on my bed before heading off towards the living room to watch cartoons or something. I sigh quietly, running a frustrated hand through my hair because this means that I have to interact with the pop star and that's the last thing that I want to do but a promise is a promise as Jade West never goes back on her promises. The next day comes sooner than I wanted it to but there's nothing that I wanted to do about it as I make sure that the little soccer player is dressed and fed before dropping her off at school.

I take the long way to school to avoid seeing the cheery half-Latina for as long as possible before heading off to my first period class but before I could even get there, she comes in full view towards me. I didn't get very far as she grabs the crook of my elbow and pulls me towards one of the empty classrooms that wasn't in use around this time before closing the door behind us as I couldn't stop the snarky comment falls from my lips.

"Wow Vega, I didn't know that you had in you to take to have your way with me during last night" I said smirking.

"What! No! Th-That's not why I dragged you in for, I need to say something to you and you're gonna take it" Vega said trying to be serious.

"That's what he said"

"Oh my god, could you serious for one minute? It's like pulling teeth with you and I'm so sick and tired of putting up with all of the time because I'm not taking it any more" Vega said running her hand through. "I care about you Jade and I want to be there for you as a friend but it doesn't mean that I'm going let you walk all over me. Not anymore"

Seeing this fiery side sends shivers down my spine, directing to my cock and I was tempted to have my way with her right there on the teacher's desk up until she said that cursed word. _Friend. She wants to be my friend._ I should have seen this coming as it was expected from Vega but why should I expect anything else from her since she's straight as an arrow although I couldn't stop myself from being disappointed. I should be used to disappointment as I come to expect it for the people around me but a part of me is getting tried of being constantly disappointed as the rational part knows that I shouldn't be taking it out on others. The irrational part just want to last out at everyone and anyone that looks at me funny as the half-Latina continues to talk but the anger roaring in my ear is muffling out her words as she reaches out to touch my arm but I shake her off. I glare at her, bumping my shoulder roughly against her to leave but I didn't get far as she grabs me by shoulder, more or less pulls me back into the room before getting up in my face.

"Back off Vega, now" I seethe.

"No, I'm not done talking to you and you don't get to storm off every time you don't get your way" Tori said frowning.

"Do not push me, Vega. I'm not in the fuckin' mood"

"Or what. You're gonna cut me with your scissors? Punch me in the face?" Tori taunts. "Go ahead but just know that I'll keep coming back"

My blood is boiling and going to my cock because this is the one of the few times that Tori stands up to me but this is a first that she calls me out on my shit like this and I have to say that it's eerily a turn on. I easily grab her by the back of her neck, smashing out lips together in heated but sloppy kiss causing her to let out a surprised gasp although I didn't stop there as I lightly bit on bottom lip, seeking entrance. The half-Latina moans as she parts her lips while slip my tongue into her mouth as our tongue battle for dominance, I push her up against the desk before lifting her on top of it. The pop star fiddles with the buckle of my belt as one of my hand laces in her hair while the other had slip below the hem of the shorter girl's underwear, feeling her apparent arousal for me as I drag two finger across her sex. Tori lets out a rather loud moan as she finally unbuckles my belt and unzips my pants, pushing them down my legs along with my black boxers as my dick salutes her while I make quick work of her leggings and panties.

I pull her close to the edge before embedding between her velvety folds as she gasps loudly at the sudden intrusion but I didn't stop there as I set an almost bruising pace as our fucking makes the desk creak. The pop star lets out little mewls and moan as she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling us closer as I continue to hit that spot deep inside of her while burying her face in my shoulder to muffle her cries of pleasure. It wasn't long before she comes around my member but I don't stop there as I set her down before turning her around, face first into the desk before reentering her from behind as Tori moans before reaching behind her to hold onto my hip. Being buried inside of the shorter girl feels so amazing as I don't know how long I would be able to hold out for as I feel the tell-tale that I'm close before reaching forward to find the half-Latina's clit, rubbing tight little circles so it would bring her closer to her second orgasm.

Her walls clamping down my dick sends me over the edge, painting her insides white with my jizz as I lean on my hands to keep myself from the girl slump against the desk before slowly pulling out of her. Seeing my essence leak out almost makes me hard again but I pull my boxers and pants up, adjusting myself as Tori stands on wobbly legs as she tries to make it seem like she hadn't been thoroughly fucked. She looks at me with this look that makes me feel like scum of the earth but walks past me wordlessly and I wanted to go after as my feet are cemented to the ground while throughout the first half of school, the pop star wouldn't look at me for any reason. I was on my way to the Asphalt Café to grab something from the Grub Truck when someone grabs me by the shoulder, pushes into the nearby lockers to that it was that bitch Aisha as anger was wafting off of her.

"You better have a good reason for pushing me bitch before I use my scissors on you" I said glaring at her.

"Yeah, I got a problem with you because ever since Tori missed first period she's been actin' like someone had stolen her most prized possession and it was like pulling teeth, getting a little inkling outta her. She had an encounter with you during that time and I don't know what went down but she's my home girl and I protect my own" Aisha said heatedly. "If you're messin with her then you're gonna have a serious problem and that's the last thing that you but you want some kind of relationship then you need to put all your cards on the table before you push her away for good. I want Tori happy and if you're it then so be it"

Without another word, Aisha walk away and I feel completely like shit because I know that once again… I fucked up and I need to fix it as I walk towards my usual table with the loser. Vega was sitting in the middle of Lyons and Harris before grabbing her by her wrist before she even protest, walking inside of the school towards Sikowitz' classroom and closing the door behind me.

"We need to talk without ripping each other's clothes off"

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

When Push Come To Shove ch. 6

* * *

When I came to school today, I had every intention of letting Jade know that if we going to be friends or continue whatever we are that she's gonna have to stop walking all over me and insulting me every chance she gets. I'm slowly coming to terms about my sexuality and what it means for me along with these weird feelings that I have for the thespian regardless of she thinks of relationship as I corner her before first period. I don't know how it completely got out of hand but the next thing that I knew was that we were practically ripping each other's clothes off and having sex on some poor teacher's desk. I never felt more confused, conflicted and used in that moment as it hurt to look at the goth because it feels like she didn't feel anything about what just happened as I walked out of the classroom wordlessly.

I walked into first period, sitting down in the back while trying to hold in the tears that threaten to spill and I could feel Aisha looking at me with concern on her face but I didn't look at her because I knew that I would only start crying. I don't know what I'm supposed to do about this because I know that I had slept with the screenwriter before this but I was drunk at the time as I had the idea that I would lose my virginity to someone who I care about and they felt the same way for me. It hurts thinking that Jade doesn't care about what this is doing to me or how I feel about this but I guess that I should expect this from her as she made it abundantly clear that she doesn't about me. What really hurts about this whole situation is that I still want to be around her and have a place in her life but I don't know how much more of this I can take from the thespian.

I walk to the gang's usual table, grabbing a salad from the Grub truck and sitting across from Andre and Cat as I barely had any time to eat before I'm being pull towards the inside of the school. I find myself standing in the middle of Sikowitz' class with Jade standing in front of me with her arms crossed, stating that we needed to talk without ripping each other's clothes off but hearing her saying that pissed me the hell off. I wanted to talk to her earlier but she did everything in her power to avoid it although now she wants to talk, well fuck her as I storm off towards the door but I didn't get far as the screenwriter grabs me by the elbow, stopping me in my tracks as I glare at her hard. I yank my arm away but it doesn't deter the goth from blocking my way as she pushes me back into the room.

"Fuck you Jade, now you wanna talk" I spat angrily. "I've tried talking to you but you didn't wanna hear it. I don't have anything to say to you anymore"

"Look Tori, I-"

"No, I am done with constantly having to fight with you on practically everything or have to agree that we're even friends. You never consider my feelings or what you're doing to me because I don't know understand what I'm feeling anymore but you're the root of it all but I want to be there for you. It's the reason why I'm always trying to help you with your problems and yet you make fun of me, torment me, insult me every chance you get without a good reason. You made it a point that you don't like me and if that's what you want then fine, I wash my hands of you"

I angrily walk towards the opposite door with the intent of never talking to Jade West ever again as I reach for the handle, a pale hand grabs my wrist and before I could do anything, I'm push against the wall with my hands pinned above my head. I look into an pair of bluish green eyes to see an array of emotions behind them that I never knew that was there then feeling the softest lips press against my own as I thought a repeat of earlier was going to happen but the kiss stays chaste. I didn't want to give in to the thespian but it feels amazing as our lips dance in a slow, languid rhythm while she traps my body between the wall and her curvaceous body but unfortunately the kiss ends too soon for my liking.

The screenwriter rests her forehead against mine with her eyes close, letting go of a slow, shaky breath before opening her eyes to see a few unshed tears and I see how truly vulnerable she truly is. She lets go of my hands, placing her hands on either side of my body like is she lets go of me now that I'll bolt and I'm not sure that if I wouldn't but I knew that she needs to get something off of her chest.

"I'm so, so sorry Tori. I know that I've been a major bitch to you and you have every reason to give up on me but you need to know that there's a reason for all of it although it's not for the reason that you think" Jade said hanging her head, her hair partially covering her eyes. "I like you, I like you more than I think that I should. I think… no I know that I don't deserve you because I'm not a good person as I tend to push people away when I think that they're getting too close. People that I thought that I could trust betrayed me and it's made me more hesitant to trusting people. I can honestly count one hand the people that I honestly trust"

"You have to know that I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Jade. All I ever wanted is to be friends with you" I said cupping her cheek.

"I know but it's hard because people always seem to have some kind of hidden agenda and when you're different like me, you have to be extra careful because they could use my secret against me and it's happened before. Hollywood Arts isn't the school that I've been to and someone who I thought was my friend, spread my secret all over school just to get in with the popular crowd and it's the reason why my Dad barely tolerates me now" Jade said sighing dejectedly. "It's just easier to keep people at arms' length and when you came here wanting to be my friend, I didn't believe you and I thought you would give up on me if I was mean to you but you just coming back harder. I don't expect anything from you and if you really want to walk away from me then I won't stop you"

Jade takes a couple of steps away from me and I'm already missing the warmth from her body as I look at the broken girl in front of me who had so many people hurt and betray her while I had the intent of walking away from her but deep down, I don't want to. I promised Haru that I would help her sister but I don't want that to be the only reason why I'm doing this as a part of me still wants to be there for the thespian because I still care about her. _Ugh, why is this so difficult? I swear that this girl drives me crazy in every sense of the word but I'm not one to give so easily although I have to be more careful with the both of our hearts._ I take a deep breath as I walk up to the screenwriter, lifting her chin up so she's looking me in the eye and I can see the self-loathing and sadness behind them before hesitantly wrapping my arms around her. I half except the goth to push me away but instead surprising me by returning the hug, burying her face in my shoulder.

"I can't say that I understand why you thought that taking the elementary way of telling me that you like me but I do understand why you were hesitant in telling me about what happen in the past. We still have a lot of unresolved issues that we need to work out but I do know that I have feelings for you" I said as Jade's breath hitch slightly. "But I don't think that it's wise to jump here first into a relationship but you have to promise that no matter how difficult things get that you'll be willing to try to work things out first and I'll promise that I will to be as understanding and respect that you'll need time to process things. Do you think that you can do that?"

"I'll try but what are we?" Jade asked looking somewhat hopeful.

"Lets not put a label on it just yet but if anyone asks, we'll tell them that we're trying to work out our differences" I said lightly caressing her cheek.

"I think that I can handle that but I thought you would be trying to be some kind of label on what we are" Jade said nuzzling my cheek before placing her hands in her back packet, appearing nonchalant. "Oh Haru wanna know if you'll come to her game on Friday. She thinks that if I ask you that you're more likely to come"

"Well that depends"

"On what?" Jade asked raising an studded eyebrow.

"Are you asking me because of Haru or do you actually want me there?"

Jade groans lightly as I giggle slightly at her reaction but I need to know if she really wants me there before looking at me with an exasperated look then turns her head slightly to the side, muttering something that I could barely hear. I smirk somewhat as I bring my hand to my ear like I was having difficulty hearing, asking the thespian to repeat herself which earns me a glare as she tells me that she wants me there. I know that this may be difficult for the both of us since neither one of us has done this before but I want to take chance on seeing where this could possibly go as I take the Goth's face in my hands, kissing her on the forehead. The screenwriter looks at me with a surprised look on her face as a small smile forms on her pale face when the bell rings signaling the end of lunch before telling her to text with the details on Haru's upcoming game.

The rest of the day was uneventful as Aisha and I had to walk home because Trina ditched us because she couldn't wait longer than a few seconds for us to get out of class but I'm not surprised by how inconsiderate my sister is. The dancer waited all of ten seconds before asking what happened between me and the goth and I spilled everything that happened but leaving certain information out because I really need someone to bounce this off as I'm not sure how much of a good idea this is.

"So you're not putting a label on what you are? Are you sure that this is something that you want do, chica?" Aisha asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not completely sure what this will mean for the both of us but I want to even if it means that we'll end up just being friends, it's something that I need to see through to the end. I owe it to the both of us to give it my all" I said running my hand through my hair. "I know that I just figure that I like girls and I know that I like Jade more than I thought that I did but it doesn't make it any easier. Do you think that I'm making a mistake?"

"I can't honestly say as this is a journey that you and Jade have to take together for better or worse but just know whatever you do that I got your back no matter" Aisha said wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "But if she hurts you again, I swear to God that I'm kicking her ass up and down Sunset Boulevard"

"Right but thanks for being here for me, Aisha. It means a lot" I said gigging.

"No prob"

"What's going on between you and Andre?" I asked curious

"What makes you that something's going on with me and Andre?" Aisha asked amused eyebrow.

"Then there's something going between you and Cat. I saw how you react when you kissed her during the alphabet game so spill" I said turning to face her fully. "Are you bisexual or bi-curious? You never told me if you were into anyone"

"I like what I like but I have to put a label on myself than I think I'm pansexual but I like Andre and Cat although I like them for individual reason if that makes sense" Aisha said resting her cheek on her open palm.

"Does that mean that you're stringing them along?" I said not liking friend's heart being played with.

"No, I'm not that kind of person as I told them that I like them both and that I'm open to have an relationship with the both of them if they're open to it. If not then I'll back off as I don't want to hurt anyone intentionally"

"I guess that I can get that but aren't you afraid of what other people might think if you're dating two people at the same time" I said apprehensively.

"Not really because people are going to have an opinion on everything regardless of what you do but I'm going to let them stop me from living my life and I know that the people love will be there for me anyways" Aisha said smiling.

I'm amazed how strong Aisha is but I'm not surprised because she has always seem to be at home in own skin regardless of what other people think and I hope that I will reach that point someday. The dancer puts on a movie as my thoughts drifts to a certain goth and I can't helping smiling to myself, wondering what she's up to right now and if she's thinking about me.

* * *

No matter how many times I play the conversation in my mind, it just doesn't seem real to me as Vega wants to see where things go between us after everything that I told her, thinking that she wouldn't want anything to do with me. _Although this is Tori fuckin' Vega that we're talking about here and it's not like she's easily give up on anybody. She's too nice for her own damn good sometimes but I'm glad that I still have her in my corner._ The rest of the day's been somewhat of a fuckin' blur with the exception of the looks that the pop star's been sending my way during Sikowitz' class but I didn't know how to interpret them as I never done this before. I didn't think that I would have a shot with her and we're spend most of Saturday morning together, watching a bunch of eight year olds chasing after a black/white ball and I don't know how I'm supposed to feel about that.

I know that the only reason that I asked her to come is because Haru ask me to but a part of me wants her to come for me, not because of my little sister as she made me tell her the reason why I was asking. I pull up into the driveway to notice that my bastard father's car parked next to my mother's car, knowing that this is gonna turn into a screaming match as I slowly make my way up to the front door to hear that it already started. Surprising I hear Mai's voice in there as I walk in to see that Ma and my step-mother yelling at Daniel who look powerless as he sits with his arms crossed his chest, frowning slightly as both berate him for leaving his young daughter in front of the house without checking to see if anyone was home. The CEO looks up to notice that I was there before gesturing that Haru's in my room as I nod in understanding before heading down the stairs and sure enough the little soccer player's sitting in the middle of my bed with her headphones on, doing homework.

I know that she's not used to hearing the adults shouting at each other, knowing that you're the subject of it all and I hate that she's experiencing the same thing that I am because I want her childhood to be as easy and carefree as possible. I move onto the bed, next to her causes her to jump slightly as Haru looks at me with a sad look on her face before continue to work on her homework while I kiss her on the top of her head, hoping it's enough to let her know that I'm here. The yelling continues for another thirty minutes before the sound of a door slamming bounces through the house, knowing that the bastard had stormed out like a coward while thinking that he did nothing wrong. I tapped the soccer player on the shoulder, letting her know that it's over as she sighs dejectedly before looking at me, climbing into my lap as I wrap my arms around her when someone knocks on my door before opening it slightly.

Mai pokes her head looking at the both of us with sympathetic smile on her smile as I motion for her to come in, explaining the reason behind the yelling was because she had found out that our bastard father left Haru on our front door without knowing if anyone was home. I know that she found out because Ma probably told her after it happen since the two have been on friendlier terms since Ma isn't remotely interested in getting back together with her ex although he thinks that she's plotting against him. _Men are such idiots._ They've become good friends, talking over the phone at least twice a week and at first I thought that it was weird that they talk this much but I got used it, thinking that it was their kids are siblings and all that shit. Apparently Daniel and the CEO have been having problems lately and constantly arguing over things although I know that he's probably cheating on her like he's done to my mother in the past if the look on her face was any indication.

I know that she's hurt by what she probably found searching through his phone and emails but promises that nothing's going to change and I've heard that line so many times in the past that I can't ring myself to believe it although the soccer player's eight and I don't want her hopes to be dashed when the inevitable happens. It's only a matter of as the CEO thinks that it would be best that the little nerd stays here for the time being with the promise that she'll come back when things settle down, kissing her daughter's forehead before locking eyes with me for a moment then doing same. Haru gets ready for bed after her mother leaves, wordlessly and I know that this is a lot to process as she's quiet through dinner and staring blankly through her favorite show before down on my bed. I lay down next to her as the soccer player sighs, rolling onto her side and I know that she's trying to figure out a way to express herself.

"Jadey, is my Mom and Dad getting a divorce?" She asks softly.

"I don't know Haru, things are a bit complicated" I said stroking her cheek.

"Is it… is it wrong?"

"Is what wrong?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"That I want them to get a divorce" Haru said sucking her lip between her teeth. "They've been arguing a lot lately which makes Mommy sad and Daddy to leave for days at a time"

I sigh quietly as I pull her into my arms because that rat bastard has no idea what he's putting her through or if he does, just doesn't give a fuck which pisses me the hell off because he doesn't care about the consequences of his actions are causing. It only serves to make me want to punch him in the face for it but it won't change anything as he'll just shake it off to continue to do whatever the hell he wants as Haru tires herself out. I didn't get much sleep last night as I look at the clock to see that it's only fifteen minutes til five and there was no way that I'm gonna be able to go back to sleep with the thoughts bouncing around in my head. I climb out of bed, throwing on some sweats and a hoodie before walking up the stairs to see the darkness cover the room before leaving the house, hopping into my car as the engine roars to life but I don't make a move to leave.

I lean back in my seat, getting lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice the small form walking out of the house until I hear something knocking on the passenger's window causing me to jump somewhat. I look out the window to see Haru standing there as I open the door for her to get in as she closes it behind her before looking at me questioningly but I don't say anything, backing out of the driveway and onto the street. I haven't the slightest clue as where the hell we're going at this point, I don't think that it really fuckin' matters as the soccer player turns on the radio as she's the only one that I'll allow to touch because if it was anyone else, they would losing a couple of fingers. She turns some station when Adam Lambert's For Your Entertainment comes through the speakers as he's the one that I think can pull the edginess of punk rock while singing pop rock.

The rock star is one of the few artist that Haru and I have in common although our taste in music differentiates but we find ourselves singing along to the lyrics when Haru suddenly spots someone. I look to see that's Vega running along the sidewalk in a bright yellow sport bra that clings to the curves of her breasts, revealing a taut stomach and a pair of black workout tights with her hair pulled back into a high ponytail as my cock twitches in appreciation. I pull up along side her before honking the horn to get her attention which freaks her out as she turns around with wide eyes only to see that it's me before glaring at me as I smirk smug at her while the soccer player rolls down the window.

"Hi Tori" Haru says happily.

"Hi Haru, what are you two doing out here so early?" Tori asks raising an eyebrow. "Although I guess it makes sense for Jade to be since she's part vampire"

"If I was, I wouldn't suck your blood. It's probably too sweet" I said hissing at her mockingly.

"Be nice Jadey" Haru reprimands before turning her attention back to Tori. "Wanna ride with us, Tori. Please~!"

"Yeah Vega, wanna ride" I said wriggling my eyebrows suggestively.

Tori blushes slightly before opening the car door as Haru scoots over close to me allowing Vega to sit in the passenger's seat when that annoying I Kissed A Girl song y Katy Perry plays through the speakers. I groan for several reasons because the song is annoying preppy and that the song's meaning goes over the eight year old's between us head as the pop star shift awkwardly in her seat before said child asks what it's like to kiss a girl. The question is innocent enough and she doesn't mean anything by as she's only curious but it doesn't make any less of a load question as the singer tries to explain although it just makes the situation worse and Haru more confused. I decide to step in saving Tori and explaining that kissing a girl is the same as a kissing a boy although kissing girl is more enjoyable since they're softer and smell better but not to go around kissing people.

The soccer player seems to accept this answer for the time being before resting her head in Vega's lap as we pull up to a red light and I use this to take off my hoodie, placing it to cover my little sister. The pop star lightly runs her hand through the little nerd's hair, humming a tune that I never heard before while looking at the little girl lovingly like she was her own sister as I pull off. It wasn't long before Haru's fast asleep as the singer and I sit in silence for a while as it was a little awkward but not like it was earlier when I look at her out the corner of my eye at the same time as she turns to look at me.

"Jade?"

"Yeah Vega" I said keeping my eyes on the road.

"Why are you out here so early?" She asks curious.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I normally go running around this time" Tori said shrugging her shoulders.

"Maybe you should reconsider your workout clothes. There's a lot of weirdoes out there and they'll love to take advantage of pretty girls"

"You think that I'm pretty, eh?" She says smirking.

"Out of everything that I just said, that's what you choose to focus on" I said giving her an 'Seriously?' look.

"Well it's not often that I get a compliment from the Big, Bad Jade West" Tori giggles.

"Yeah, yeah" I said rolling my eyes.

I drive around for a little while long as the sun starts to peak out from the horizon and I could feel my eyes drooping slightly before making my way back to the house as I look over at Vega to see her head resting against the window, eyes closed. I pull up into the driveway, reaching over to shake the sleeping pop star as she wakes up to see that we're in front of my house before picking up my sister in her arms following me into the house. I take the little soccer player from the singer to carry to her room, tucking her in bed before walking downstairs to see Vega standing awkwardly in my living room as I motion for her to follow me as I don't wait to see if she is. I walk down the stair to my room, rummage through my drawers to something for her to wear because I'm too tired to drive her home and pointless as I would have to pick her up later to go to Haru's game.

I throw her the clothes and tell her where the bathroom's at before climbing into bed, kicking my shoes off as I close my eyes the moment that my head hits my pillow, hearing running water. A little later the bed drips slightly to open one eye to see Vega climbing under the covers, wearing a tank top and booty shorts as she snuggles up to me which I don't mind as much as I thought that I would. I close my eyes for a moment, stumbling to sleep when someone nudges me awake to see the soccer player dressed in her soccer uniform and her hair pulled back into a ponytail then looking at the alarm clock to see that it's eleven thirty. Her game doesn't start for another hour and a half, groaning tiredly because I don't want to get up but I know that I have to before telling her to give me five more minutes and I'll get up.

The little nerd shakes her head before leaving wordless as I snuggle deeper into my pillow, listening to its heartbeat while noticing how soft it is, grinding my morning wood against it as it moans slightly. I keep this up until it dawns on me that pillows don't have heartbeats or let out little moans as I open my eyes to that it's Tori that I'm hugging as I quickly entangle myself from her before making my way to the bathroom. I quickly relieve myself before washing my hands, feeling embarrassed that I did that without realizing it but thankfully Vega slept through as I walk out to find the once sleeping girl rubbing the sleep out of her eyes and I couldn't thinking how beautiful she looks. The pop star looks me with a soft smile on her face as I let her borrow a toothbrush and some clothes for the time being, letting her the bathroom down here as I grab my stuff, heading towards the bathroom upstairs.

It wasn't long before I'm walking out of the bathroom in a white tank top with a black/white flannel over it, black skinny jeans, my combat boots walking in the kitchen where I found Tori and Ma talking animatedly. I notice how good the singer's rocking my clothes and the leather chocker looks really good when Ma looks at me with an raised eyebrow, saying that I have a lot of explaining to do later but this one is a keeper. I roll my eyes as I kiss her on the cheek before making sure that Haru has everything that she needs before we leave the house as the two follow me out to the car. The ride was short but I couldn't help looking at Vega out the corner of my eyes, appreciating the fashion of a long sleeve lace top with a black corset and dark washed jeans paired with high heel shoes. Her hair is flowing down her back with edgier makeup than I'm used to seeing her wear, serving only to make her even sexier when she catches me staring, winking seductively and I know that this girl is gonna be the death of me.

I pulled up into the parking lot of the soccer field before walking up sign in sheet to sign her in before wishing her good luck as she runs off towards her teammates as I know that this is gonna be a long ass game if it's gonna be anything like last week's game. It was twenty minutes before the game starts if you could call it that as the coach was making a bunch of bullshit plays as he does that did little to help as the players just confused and unorganized out there with Haru be the only one making moves of her. Vega had to hold me back a couple of times so I wouldn't stab that idiot coach with my scissors but it doesn't stop me from cutting him down with my words and a few parents agree with me yelling at him too. The pop star takes my hand in hers, calming me down slightly as the game ended with the nerd and her team losing the game by a whole ten points as I walk up to that hippie-dippie punk of the couch, getting in his face and letting him know much of a useless coach.

"If you think that I'm such a horrible coach, why don't you teach them" He says placing his clipboard and whistle in my hands. "Because I quit"

Haru and her teams walks up to me, watching their former coach storm off of the field as I groan loudly because I really stepped in it this time because I don't know anything about playing soccer.

"What now, Jadey?" Haru asked curios.

"I don't know. I don't know anything about soccer but I'm a step up than that useless fucknut"

"Well luckily or unluckily for you, I think that I know someone that could help us but it may cost you" Tori said smirking.

"Who?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me"

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

End of ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

When Push Comes To Shove ch. 7

* * *

When Jade verbally berates Haru's soccer coach into quitting while finding herself as the replacement for the team, it was obvious that she didn't know a lot about the game itself. I saw it as an opportunity to spend more with the Goth girl while helping the little soccer player at the same time and it surprises her when I present the idea to her, explaining that I have experience in this area, being a soccer player through most of my life. Growing up with my Dad and Grandma, soccer was very important while used as an excuse to sit on the couch to yell at the television screen and pig out on greasy food; when you're a little kid, it's easy to get into it. It was one of the few things that the both of us enjoyed as Dad saw fit to teach me the basics and I took to it like a fish takes to water as I play for a local little league team all the way through to high school before transferring to Hollywood Arts.

I even became the team captain at my old high school Sherwood High and I was a little disappointed to find out that there wasn't a soccer team here at my new school but I have been keeping up the training regime to stay in shape. The thespian looks hesitant about accepting my help which is weird since she never fails to ask for my help back in the past although it was to get her ex back but it was totally different and I have a feeling that she might be a little difficult. I gingerly wrap my hand around the paler girl's wrist as her hypnotic eyes locks with mine and I temporarily forget what I was about to say but quickly refocus at the task at hand, cautiously stepping into her personal space. My lips close to her mouth, hearing Jade's breath hitch slightly before whispering into her ear that I would be more than willingly to help her with this and that it could be in Haru's best interest to learn from someone who's well versed in the game.

I do like the thespian and I want to see where this relationship could possibly lead the both of us even nothing comes of it, I want to be close to her as I can so I'm going do everything in my power to show her that we can be friends at least. The Goth girl looks over to her little sister who's bouncing a soccer ball on her knee for a little blonde girl and a redheaded boy who look very impressed with her athleticism as her expression softens. It's rare to see this expression on the paler girl's face but it's obvious that she adores Haru and that Haru thinks the world of her big sister which makes thinks back to the time that Trina and I were little. I looked up to my big sister as she's the whole reason that I even got into Hollywood Arts and I know how she comes off to other people but she can incredibly sweet and thoughtful when she wants to be.

Trina was my one protector in elementary when Billy Lawson and his friends thought that it was cool to pick on a little girl half their size and when my sister found out, I don't know what she did but the three boys were too afraid to look me in the eye for a whole year. Jade turns to face her, agreeing to let me help her coach the little soccer player's team with the condition that every decision that we make, we make together which she begrudgingly accepts. Haru walks over towards us, asking if it was okay if she spends the day with her friends and the thespian nods, saying that she'll pick her up later before her a little money before the little girl runs off to rejoin her friends. The screenwriter stretches her arms over her head causing her shirt to raise up slightly, revealing a sliver of skin that my eyes locks on before it disappears as I lock up to see that a raised studded eyebrow and smirk.

My cheek burn somewhat embarrassingly for having been caught staring before tensing up when I feel cool finger gripping my left hip and teeth tugging my earlobe lightly, sending shivers down my spine. The paler girl knows what she's doing to me as I never felt this way with anyone as I let out a shaky breath before being asked if I wanted to come back to her place while my mind instantly lands in the gutter causing her to laugh at my expense. I pout before pushing her away from me as Jade's eyes light up with mirth and I couldn't stop myself from smiling back at her as we return to the West residence, the thespian brings her laptop from her bedroom before flopping down on the couch. She powers on the device, opening Internet Explorer to search how to teach soccer to a bunch of eight and nine year olds with a serious expression on her face as I stare her openly which I normally don't do in fear of getting my head bitten off.

There's so much that I don't know about the playwright as she puts up this cold façade on to keep people from getting close or notice that she cares more than she lets on but I want to get to know the vulnerable girl underneath it all. I don't know how long that I had been staring but it must have been long enough for the paler girl to snap her fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"Damn Vega, if you're that bored with me then you can leave ya know" Jade said frowning.

"I'm not bored. I'm sorry, it's just…"

"Just what?" Jade asked raising an studded eyebrow.

"Just that I've known for awhile now but I don't really know anything about you except for the superficial stuff and I want to know more" I said taking Jade in my own. "I want to get know the real Jade West"

Jade stares at me for a moment surprised by what I had said like no one has ever wanted to get know her before looking down at her lap, sadly as she slowly retreats within herself. She tries to put some space between us but I stop the retreating girl by grabbing a hold of her shirt, moving in close before resting a gentle on her cheek, guiding her face until the thespian was looking me in the eye. There's so many different emotions swirling behind those bluish-green irises that it was hard to tell which one was more dominate but the ones that were apparent was fear and self-loathing. I knew that the screenwriter had a rough childhood from what little I had been told as it stems from her rocky relationship with her father while the two hardly talk but in some ways, she wants his approval especially during her play last year.

The paler girl wanted to prove to him that being at Hollywood Arts and being an artist isn't a waste of time like he believes it to be but I don't know if he changed his mind although despite what he thinks, I know how talented she is. No matter how twisted her mind may be, it doesn't take away how brilliant Jade is and if her father can't see that than he's missing out on knowing his daughter but I want a chance to get know her better. I don't know which one of us lean in first but it doesn't matter when our lips touch gently and sweetly, moving so in sync that it feels so… right and like coming home for the first time as my tongue sweeps her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Jade grants it as my tongue slips pasts her velvety lips, tasting the licorice that she had earlier and something distinctly all her own as it's something that I could become addicted to while our tongues dance around each other languidly.

Pale hands that were perched on my hips slowly make their way down until they're cupping and squeezing my ass causing me to moan into the thespian's mouth as she pulls back, only to latch onto my neck. As good as this feels, I don't want this to be the only thing that we have between us as I begrudgingly pulls back, breathing shakily to see the hurt in the playwright's eyes before pecking her on the lips a few times before moving back to sit next to her. The sexual attraction between us is obviously them and I love that she finds me attractive in that regard but if whatever this is between us is going to work than I want it be more than just based on sex.

"Jade I-"

"Vega look, I'm messed up. Like really messed up as I'm not good at expressing myself or being in a relationship" Jade sighs, running a hand through her hair. "And every time I'm around you, all self-control goes out the fuckin' window. I know that I want you… so much that it hurt sometimes"

"You seem to be expressing yourself just fine to me" I said smiling reassuringly.

"I guess but for so long, I was told that expressing yourself in any way like crying or fits of happiness was a sign of weakness that people will exploit if given the chance"

"Your Dad?"

"Yeah and for the longest time, I did what he asked of me because I wanted him to love me but I quickly learned that he wasn't the person that I thought that he was so I turned myself into someone the complete opposite of him just to piss him off" Jade said slumping back into the couch. "When my parents got divorced, it didn't really affect me too much even though a part of me thought that it was my fault that it happened but come to find out that it was because Daddy Dearest turned out to be a cheating bastard and gotten his mistress pregnant. It wasn't long before he married and Haru was born not long after. I didn't want to love her but from day one, how she looked up at me without judgment but like I was some kind of a superhero as she wormed her way into my heart and I knew that I was going to everything in my power to make sure that she doesn't have the kind of childhood that I did. For a long time, I blamed Mai for the divorce even she was a total sweetheart to me while trying to fix my relationship with my Dad"

"I'm sorry that happened to you Jade, I know what it's like to watch your parents' relationship dissolve in front of you but it was never your fault and your Dad's a bastard by the way" I said curling into her side.

"My goodness, Little Ms Sally Peaches using such vulgar language" Jade says, using that voice that sounds nothing like me, hand over her heart.

"First off, I don't talk like that and second, remind me never try to comfort you again" I said attempting to pull away.

I'm easily pull back against Jade as one arm's around my waist while the other's around my shoulder, soft lips press against my temple as I never thought that she could be this affectionate by I'm glad that she's comfortable enough to be this way with me. I nuzzle into her neck then pressing a soft kiss against the exposed skin that I found there causing the thespian to inhale sharply while stroking the sliver of skin between her shirt and pants. The screenwriter tries to get her breathing under control as I take her laptop from the other side of the couch before drawing up some drills that'll the team improve on their teamwork as well as allowing me to see where they need to improve on the most. Once I have a solid game plan worked out, I look up to see that it's nearly two in the afternoon and my stomach growls out for some actual food when Jade takes her laptop back to pull up the Pizza Hut website.

We order a large half Italian Sausage and Pepperoni, half Hawaiian pizza with a order buffalo wings before deciding to watch whatever's good on the TV but unfortunately caught our interest before switching to Netflix. Deciding on watching the first season of Doctor Who and about twenty minutes into the first episode, the food showed up and the playwright practically throwing the money at him before slamming the door in his face when he tries to ask her out on a date. I know that the thespian has no interest in dating but a part of me wasn't pleased that someone had attempted to but I keep the thought to myself because I didn't want to ruin the good time that we're having. It's not often that I get to see the paler girl in a relaxed and carefree setting and I want to keep it that way as I bite into my slice of Hawaiian pizza and I know that a lot of people cant appreciate the goodness of pineapple on pizza but it's their loss.

By the time all of the food was eaten and the both of us completely full, we was halfway through the second season when I got a text from my Dad saying that he's gonna be working late tonight and that he left money for food in the cookie jar. I text, asking if it would be okay if I sleep over at a friend's house and he quickly responses with a okay as long as they know that he's a cop and expects me to check in with him in the morning or he's spending a squad car after me. I giggle at my Dad's overprotective nature but knows that he wasn't kidding about the squad car before promising to check in the morning before sitting up a little.

"Do you mind me sleeping over again?"

"Can't get enough of me" Jade said placing her hand behind her mind, smirking smugly. "I don't mind but no funny business when I get you in my bed"

"Oh my god" I said rolling my eyes.

"That's what she said"

"I'm gonna go home and get a change of clothes before you use my words against me again" I said standing up, heading towards the door before wrapping my arms around her neck. "Try not to miss me too much and if you're a good girl, you might get a reward"

I nip at Jade's earlobe as she gasps in surprise while I walk out of the door, heading towards my place to notice that Trina's car in the driveway which is surprising because she's almost never home on a Saturday. I walk through the front door to not only find my sister home but folding the laundry as I'm pretty sure that she didn't even know how to turn on the washing machine so this is pretty mind-boggling.

"Trina… what are you doing?" I asked cautiously.

"Uh folding laundry what else" Trina said like she was speaking to a toddler. "Someone has to do it and you were here"

"You never fold laundry" I said frowning slightly before feeling her forehead, checking for a fever. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine. Normally Mom or you does this but I thought I should be pulling my weight around here" Trina said moving my hand away.

"Pulling your own weight? Trina, what's going on?" I asked sitting down next to her. "Not to sound suspicious of your motives for this but it's not like you"

"I just realize how much you and Dad do around and for you, not expecting any thing in return or telling me that I should say thank you. I know that I can self-centered and selfish majority of the time as long as I've been at Hollywood Art, I don't have many friends if at all and it's the reason why I hang out with you and your dorky friends so much" Trina said smiling sadly. "I want to be a better person, a better sister to you, Tori because I know that I haven't been in a long time"

"So when you give me a ride to school that you leave me to find one to get home?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you haul your ass when I tell you to come on" Trina said smirking jokingly.

"Okay but I'm going to be sleeping over Jade tonight so it's gonna be just you and the laundry this evening"

"Fine but just remember not give it up to her too quickly" Trina said over her shoulder, knowingly. "Make her work for the kitty-cat"

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 7


	8. Chapter 8

When Push Comes To Shove ch. 8

* * *

I just had to go sticking my foot in my fuckin' mouth and have Haru's coach quit but it doesn't make what I said any less true know but it's not like I have much of a choice then Vega steps in, saying that she knows someone that could me help. _Honestly I need all the fuckin' help that I can get._ The last thing that I was expecting was that the Latina was talking about herself and the implication of spending time outside of school with the girl that I have a major crush on as we spent most of the day, hanging out as she draws a workout plan for the munchkins. I never intend to spill my guts to the pop star and I was pretty sure that it would send her running for the hill when she realizes how broken I am but I shouldn't be surprised that not only Vega chooses to stay but tells me that she knows what I'm going through. _This girl is just making me fall for her more and more. It doesn't help that she can switch from super sweet and understanding to fuckin' sexy as hell. I never know whether I wanna fuck the shit outta her or make mad passionate love to her._

The thought of having the singer once again in my bed once again makes my cock twitch appreciatively but it's okay if nothing sexual happens as long as I have her in my arms when one of my sister's teammate's mom dropped her off as she grabs one of the leftover pizza slices. I make sure that the little nerd does her homework before she does anything fun which she grumbles under her breath about her evil math teacher as I ruffle her hair affectionately but it was even five minutes when the doorbell is heard. I open the door to find to see Tori standing behind it was an overnight bag over her shoulder as she lets herself in, kissing me on the cheek as she walks by while my eyes automatically follow the hypnotic movement of her hips. The pop star sets her bag down by the couch before walking over to when the little soccer player was doing her homework at the kitchen table, looking over her shoulder before hugging the smaller girl as she offers her services.

As smart as Haru is, there are still some things that she struggles with and I know that math is the one of the subjects that trouble with as I would try to help but I'm not a very good teacher as Ma's normally the one that does this part. I lean against one of the support beams that create the doorway, taking in the sight of Tori effortlessly helping the little soccer player as I think about the tanned girl doing the exact same thing with her own kids. Vega looks up for a second, smiling at me with a warn affectionate smile that sends shivers down my spine but also makes my heart skips a beat as she's one of the few people that doesn't fear me or run away scream when I'm in proximity. It wasn't long before Haru finishes her homework with the pop star checking her homework for mistake as she goes up the stairs two steps at a time, leaving the Latina and I alone as she stands up to wrap her arms around my neck.

Her citrus perfume fills up my nostrils as I wrap my arms around her waist, feeling like I was coming home after being away while fingernail find their way in my hair, lightly scratching my scalp. I would've been perfectly staying like this until the sound of the front door opening and closing behind us as I pull away from the singer like I've been caught doing something that I wasn't supposed to see Ma standing there with a raised eyebrow. _Perfect timing, Ma. Fuckin' A1, this is fuckin' awkward._ Naturally Tori introduces herself, holding out her hand for Ma to take before smiling, shaking the offered hand then give me a not so subtle winks, mouthing 'She's pretty' as she asks if the little nerd has done her homework then asks me if I done my homework.

I assured her that it's going to get done because there's no way that I'm gonna spend my Saturday night doing homework before picking up my laptop to see the game plan for the soccer team, looking up at me with a questioning raised eyebrow. I knew that it was pointless to hide this from because Ma has her way of finding shit out as it was near impossible for me to get away with anything especially when I was fucking up in school. _If this nursing thing doesn't work out for her, Ma could start up her own private investigation company._ I explain what happen at Haru's soccer game as she rubs the bridge of nose before telling me that I need to be careful with the things that comes out of mouth especially when I let my temper get the better of me. I know that I have a temper and I'm more prone to cutting people at the knees as people constantly feel the need to remind me of every chance that they get and I have been trying to work on it but it would be so much easier if people weren't idiots.

I look down to see Tori's hand holding my own, interlocking our fingers together somehow calming me down, not noticing the soft smile that Ma gives the both of us before telling us that we have to honor the commitment that we made. She leaves money to get something for dinner before getting ready to pull a double shift at the hospital as I sit down on the couch as Vega decide to change into her sleepwear that consists of a tank top and a tiniest pair of red short if you can even consider them that. The pop star snuggles up to my side with her legs resting over my lap as I'm mesmerizing by the amount of smooth skin available to me as the temptation of sucking on the skin of her long, eloquent neck and collarbone. I know that I'm acting like a horny teenage boy with nothing but sex on the brain but ever since I had the Latina sober, in a classroom no less, being between those warm, firm thighs is constantly on my mind.

Seeming to know what's on my mind as Tori looks up at me through her long lashes, placing butterfly kisses on my neck but I never would have thought that good girl Tori would without preamble cups my breast through my shirt, giving it an experimental squeeze. A soft moan escapes my lips as she nips and sucks on my neck while tweaks and pinches at my clothed nipple, sending electric shocks to my cock as much as I want to move this along but couldn't with my sister upstairs. I whimper when the hot mouth and warm hand move away from my body, to see a smug looking Vega appearing pleased with herself for getting me at half mast when Haru comes bouncing down the stairs in her pajamas.

The soccer player launches herself onto the pop star's lap causing the tanned girl to laugh before adjusting my sister so that she leaning against her front as we watch Doctor Who together. The little nerd adds her own commentary when she finds something interesting or ridiculous as Vega doesn't seem to mind it too, going far as to add some commentary of her own. We manage to an entire season before ordering another pizza, switching from Doctor Who to Aladdin as Vega quietly whispers the lyrics to A Whole New World, resting her head on my shoulder. I don't know if this girl could be any more perfect in my eyes as a whole pizza and a couple of movies later both girls are using me as a body pillow as I carefully wiggle my way out from under them, scooping my nerdy sister in my arms. I carry her up to her room, tucking her into bed before turning off the lights as the room is illuminated by glow in the dark stars/planets on the ceiling as I head downstairs to pick up Sleeping Beauty bridal style as she subconsciously wraps her arms around my neck.

I cautiously walk down the stairs to my bedroom before placing the Latina under the covers as I change into a t-shirt and loose shorts, getting under the sheets as the sleeping girl blindly seeking me out then nuzzling her face into my chest.

"Good night my Latin princess" I said kissing her forehead.

The weekend was absolutely amazing as Jade open up to about herself and what her home life was like in the past and I can honestly say that I'm making process with the goth girl. We're not necessarily putting a label on what we are but I have a good feeling as we're heading in the right direction although I'm a little worry about how Jade may react to me at school. I don't expect an complete three-sixty change but hopefully she'll start acting a little nicer towards me as Trina gives Aisha and I a ride to school which surprisingly she doesn't rush us out the door like she normally would. My sister is definitely holding up to her word about wanting to be a better person and I have a good feeling that she will continue to surprise me as we walk to our lockers when the dancer asks me how my weekend went. Before I could answer her question, my locker was close as I quickly move my finger out of the way before they could get smashed to see Ryder Daniels pressing his hand against it, looking me up and down like I was a piece of meat.

His obvious leering instantly makes regret wearing the shirt with a lower neckline than I'm used to wearing and the black skinny skins that look like they've been painted on as the bad boy's linger on my chest for a moment too long as I clear my throat. Daniels looks me in the eye for the first time since he arrived as an amused look before to attempting to turn his 'charm', before apologizing for how he treated me last year as he wants to make it up to me by taking me out for a bit at Nozu. As much as I don't trust the boy and I still haven't forgiven him for use me to get a good grade, it's not in me to be rude to someone without just cause even if it's Ryder Daniel as I politely turn him down but the rebel doesn't take the rejection well.

"No one turns me down" Ryder said roughly grabbing my wrist, frowning. "I'm Ryder Daniels"

"And I believe that she just did and I suggest that you let her go right now if you wanna keep your family jewels"

Ryder quickly turns around give whoever to back off but the words get caught in his throat as a weird squeaking noise comes out instead when he comes face to face with one Jade West. His face completely drains of color and he starts sweating a little bit but swallow thickly before trying to put on a false sense of bravado but I don't know if he's just that stupid if he thinks that he could win against her. Before the bad boy tries to say something, the screenwriter removes his hand from my wrist as she steps in-between us protectively as malice rolls her off her in waves as she grabs Daniels grabs him by the balls, squeezing lightly causing him to wince.

"Listen here Daniels and listen because I'm not going to repeat myself, you're going to stay away from Vega. You're gong to speak to her unless she speaks to you to first, you do not touch her without her permission or any girl for that matter. Do you understand each other" Jade said, her voice drop dangerously, squeezing Ryder when he doesn't immediately.

"Yes! Yes I understand" Ryder squeaks out.

"Good now get outta here" Jade said letting him go.

Ryder walks away with a slight limp as Jade turns to face her and before I could thank her for what she did, I'm wrapped in her arms as it takes me a second to realize what's going on. I relax into her embrace, nuzzling my face into her neck as I revel the feeling of being in her arms that I just want to freeze time for awhile so I can stay where I'm at but I knew that it wasn't possible as I pull back a little to look those bluish green eyes. A cough breaks the trance that we was under as Aisha smirks, letting me know that we have to get to class and I have plenty of time to suck face later causing me to blush at the implication but I wouldn't making out with the playwright. The goth rolls her playfully before telling me to go be a good student along with a firm smack on my behind as she heads to her class but it was hard to focus on my class work when a certain someone takes up all my thoughts.

Instead of taking note for one class, my notebook's filled with heart shaped doodles with my and Jade's names in the middle, knowing that I'll have to copy someone else's so I don't end up failing the class. I try to buckle down and focus as I think that I'm somewhat successful until the bell rings for lunch, heading towards the Asphalt Café to grab something from the Grub Truck but before I could even get out of hall, I'm pull into the janitor's closet. I was about to scream bloody murder but my screams are quickly silent by a pair of lips as I pushes this person away by the shoulders to realize it's Jade.

"Jade, what the hell?! I thought that I was about to get murdered" I said frowning. "My dad's a cop and I could've seriously hurt you"

"Yeah right, you could hurt anyone on purpose" Jade said rolling her eyes before shyly looking away. "Besides I want to see you"

"Awww that's sweet and just so you know, I've been taking self-defense class since I was small" I coo. "Although I'm no where near the level that Trina and my cousin Shelby are but I know enough to defend myself"

Jade looks up at me to see her eyes darken with desire as she pushes me up against a wall, meshing our lips together in an almost bruising way as I let out a small whimper while her hands squeeze my breast through the material of my shirt. The goth girl dominated majority of the kiss, taking my bottom lip between her teeth as she sucks and nips while one of her hands slips underneath my shirt to tweaks and pulls at my nipple. The other hand unbuttons the button of my jeans before sliding into my panties, coming into contacting my wet center as two finger runs along my slit before finding my clit, rubbing slow circles.

"S-Shit Jade" I moan, my head thudding against the door.

"Damn baby, you're so wet" Jade said kissing my head. "All this for me"

"O-Only you" I said bucking my hip for more friction.

Jade removes her fingers to find them glistening with my juices before sucking them clean as she buttons up the front of my pants as she smirk smug, walking out of the closet while I'm dripping and aching for her. I knew that I couldn't go outside with this intense ache between my legs without someone asking what was wrong as I lock the door before shoving my hand down my pants, thrusting my fingers inside. A few well placed thrusts and tweaking my nipple, I'm coming undone around my fingers with Jade's name on my name as I try to get my breathing under control before leaving the closet. I grab a salad from Fergus before joining my friends at our usual table as the screenwriter looks me from across the table, looking perfectly pleased with herself after her stunt in the janitor's closet.

"You okay over there, Tor?" Andre asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little distracted that's all" I said smiling sweetly.

"Looking a little flushed, Vega" Jade said smirking smugly. "Maybe the heat's getting to you"

"Thank you for the concern, I'm pretty sure that I can handle a little heat" I said taking a bite of my salad.

"One time my brother thought that it was a good idea to smuggle these really hot pepper from Mexico in his butt once because he thought that he could, it didn't end well and he had to go to the hospital" Cat said giggling from her spot on Aisha's lap.

"Wait what?! Seriously?" Aisha asked frowning slightly.

"He's okay, it's really uncomfortable for him to poop" Cat said biting in her celery stick.

Aisha looks at us for help but we're so used to hearing weird stories about Cat's brother that nothing shocks us about it but I can't help that the little fashion designer's parents might not be giving her the proper care since they focus more on her brother. The dancer tightens her arms slightly around the little redhead who doesn't pick on the reason behind it as she innocently assumes that it's because her new friend wants her close as she nuzzle her nose into the music producer's hair. Fourth and fifth period were uneventful as I walk into Sikowitz' class, sitting down next to the playwright in the back as the classroom quickly fills while our acting teacher climbs in through the window instead of the door. He starts off with the alphabet game with myself, Aisha, Jade, Robbie and Cat as the puppeteer quickly finds himself out of the game for not thinking quickly enough on his feet. The fashion designer and dancer lasted longer than the curly haired boy did but soon out of the game until the screenwriter were the only ones left as we try to trip each other up until we come to the letter 'K' as she closes the distance between us, kissing me senselessly.

"W-Wow"

"The next letter was 'L', you're out Tori but interesting. Very interest" Sikowitz said smirking knowingly. "Great work, girls"

"Heh I'll say" Jade said walking off stage, smirking.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 8


	9. Chapter 9

When Push Comes To Shove ch 9

* * *

I've been researching the hell out of coaching soccer to a bunch of little kids but there's no telling if I'm gonna be any good at it and the last thing that I want is to look like an idiot in front of Vega. I don't know if she actually knows what's she;s doing but the pop star seems confident in her skills and she can't be any worse than me at this point as I'm gonna need all of the fuckin' help that I can get. I drive myself and Haru to the field where practice's being held to find the Latina already there in the tightest pair of shorts clinging perfectly round ass that I've ever seen as she stretches, her shirt rising slightly to reveal delicious tan skin. _Damn, if this is what I have to look forward to than I wouldn't mind waking up early on Saturdays._ The soccer player pushes me towards the field while telling me that my perviness was showing before adjusting my face when Vega looks up from her stretching to notice us as a bright smile forms on her face, making my heart skip a beat.

She moves towards me, pulling me into a tight hug then kissing my cheek before turning to the nerd asking her if she's ready to get started as it wasn't long before the rest of the team shows up. Most of the parents just drop them before leaving with a few staying to watch as my sister's face lights up when a little blonde girl and a redhead boy show up, animatedly talking them. Haru has always been a bit of a social butterfly, making friends wherever she go and it seems that little girl's hanging onto every word that's coming out of her teammate's mouth with a pinkish tint to her cheeks. The pop star quickly grabs their attention, introducing the both of us before asking them to introduce themselves as I quickly learn that the blonde girl now known as Riley is rather shy and has a bit of a stutter. The Latina starts practice off by having them stretch while I try to keep my leering down to a minimum before run laps around the field which there was no way in hell that I was doing because I'm not sweating since it's gross.

Vega really does know what she's doing as she easily assess each player's strengths and where their current levels are at before having them learn the basics and fundamentals which my sister naturally excels at. Riley on the other hand, needs a lot of work as she's not confident in her abilities as a few of the others call her out on it, almost making her cry and I had to restrain myself from saying something to them to hurt their feelings. The pop star calls for a water break as the blonde soccer player sits off to the side away from the others dejectedly before making my way over to her as she discreetly wipes away her tears, sitting down awkwardly. I've never been very good at comforting people especially little kids with Haru being one of the few exception before Riley tells me that she's thinking about quitting the team.

"What?! Why?" I asked confused. "It's only been one day"

"I'm n-not very good and t-t-the others are right about m-me being the weakest on the team" Riley sniffles. "I-I'm holding everyone back especially Haru back"

"Riley, you're not holding anyone back and no one's expecting you to be great on the first day. That's what practice is for and to let you in on a little secret" I said while making a show of looking around. "I'm scared about not being a good enough coach"

"You are? Riley asked surprised.

` "Yeah but don't tell anyone. I don't know what I'm doing but I'm not letting that stop me because I believe in this team especially you and Haru. After we're done, I promise you that you'll be a lean, mean soccer machine" I said ruffling her hair. "Are you willing to stick me until then?"

"Okay Coach, I'll stick with you" Riley said smiling brightly.

"Alright lets get to it"

Vega gives me a disarming smile as I raise an eyebrow, wondering why she was looking at me like that but it doesn't matter as Riley seems to be doing a bit better but a few of the other were still giving her a hard time. I had enough of before making it painfully clear that harassing others on this team wasn't going to fly or they wouldn't be a part of this team anymore before resuming with practice. Another hour pass before parents show up to pick up their kids until the Latina, Haru, Riley, and Chase were the last one left on the field as the nerd helps her friends how to score a goal when I feel someone standing next to me. I look up to see that it's the pop singer and before I could open my mouth to say anything, her lips are on mine which I'm not complaining but I don't know what brought this on.

"Don't think that I didn't see you giving Riley a pep talk" Tori said smiling. "And you doubted that you were going to be any good at this"

"I don't see how me stopping a kid from quitting has anything to with me being a good coach" I said rolling my eyes, crossing my arms. "I don't like quitters"

"Keep telling yourself that but a job of a coach is to believe and empower their players, making them believe in themselves and want to improve their skills" Tori said nudging her shoulder with mine. "That's what you did with her and seeing you care that much looks incredibly sexy on you"

If there wasn't three eight year olds five feet away and the possibility of us getting arrested for screwing in public, I so would be diving those thighs right now as Chase's moms and Riley's dad picks them up. Haru walks up to us with her soccer ball tuck under her arm, looking at her expectantly as we make our way to a local pizza joint not far from to celebrate a successful first practice while talks about how she's looking forward to her next game. I could tell that Vega was thinking of game plan to tackle getting them ready in time since it was two weeks away and the previous coach if you could even call the hippie hack job coach didn't have a plan to win. _We seriously have our fuckin' work cut for us._ The soccer player wolves down several slices of pizza as I give her five dollars to entertain herself with the arcade games while the Latina was drawing something on a napkin as I raise an eyebrow, trying to figure out what the hell she's doing.

After a few second, I gave up before our waiter comes back to check on us but the way that he's staring if leering down her shirt was tell-tale sign was going on in his mind as moving to her side of the table, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. I glare icily as the pop star tells him that we're good for the time being as he hastily retreats to the other side of the restaurant before turning to me with an amused look on her face, turning my face towards her and pecks me a few ties on the lips.

"You're cute when you're jealous" Tori giggles.

"I wasn't jealous. I don't appreciate him leering at you like you're a piece of meat" I scoff. "It was painfully obvious that he was flirting with you"

"Sounds like jealousy" Tori said in a sing-song tone which a teasing one. "How do you know if I wasn't interest in flirting with him?"

"Watch it, Vega" I growl out. "I don't like being teased and I know for certain that you weren't remotely interested in that pretty boy"

"You'll never know. I never thought that I would be interest in a goth girl with an affinity for scissors and horror films and yet here we are"

 _Damn this girl really knows how to push my buttons and I want to get her in my bed right now_. Vega giggles at my silence when Haru comes back asks for another five bucks because she wants to plays Street Fighters again as it wasn't long before she was tapped out and ready to go home. I dropped the pop star of first as she makes sure that we go over the plan for practice next week and what we're going to do about the game that's coming up soon before kissing me on the cheek as she gets out. I drive home to find Dad standing in the driveway with an unimpressed look on his face as I tell Haru to go inside as he looks in her direction, looking at me impassive and emotionless.

"Jade"

"Dad" I said emotionlessly. "What do you want? I have homework to do"

"I'm sure that you're aware that Mai and I are going through a divorce and-"

"Is there a point to all of this?" I asked cutting through his bullshit.

"I know that you weren't particularly happy about my marriage to her but I did love her"

"Right. I used to think that she was the reason behind you and Ma getting a divorce but then I got older then I realized that it had nothing to do with her but the fact that you were a cheating bastard that thought he could have anything or anyone that he wanted regardless of who it may hurt. You don't care about anyone but yourself and I don't need your approval because it's not worth it. I have people that care about me and that don't want to change me so you can leave me and my family alone, we'll be fine without you"

Dad gets this hard look on his face before shaking his head, telling me that he was disappointed in me but I couldn't bring myself to care and for the first time in a long time, I feel like a large weight off my shoulder. I take a deep breath, slowly letting it out before going inside to find Haru waiting for me on the couch looking at me anxiously as I smile, ruffling her hair before turning on the TV to watch another episode of Doctor Who. Ma comes home after a twelve shift at the hospital, asking us about practice while making sure that we've done our homework before sending the soccer player to do hers when I told her about Dad's unexpected visit. She pulls me into a comforting hug because she knows how I feel about him and how much I wanted to made proud of me but now knowing that I don't want or need it.

"I'm so proud of you, Jade" Ma said kissing my forehead. "I know that it wasn't an easy idea to do and it took a lot of strength"

"Thanks Ma after dealing with a bunch of eight year olds and my old man, I need a nap" I said chuckling tiredly.

"I think you deserve it. I'll wake you when dinner's ready okay"

"Yeah" I said with a nod.

I walk downstairs to my room before closing the door and flopping face down into my bed as I was on my way to falling asleep when my phone dings, pulling it out of my pocket to text from Beck saying that Alyssa's throwing a pool party tomorrow night. I groan because I don't go to a lot of pool parties because I don't want people questioning why I'm wearing swim trunks instead of bikini bottoms and the actor knows this as I was about to text him that I wasn't interested when I received another text. It was from Vega asking if I was going to the pool party and I text them that I wasn't going, hoping that they would leave it at that but I should've known that they wouldn't as Beck texts me that I should come before Vega's name pops up on my screen, answering the call.

"Why are you not going to the pool party? It could be fun and the rest of gang is going" Tori pouts.

"Stop pouting Vega, it's not that big of a deal if I go or not" I said rolling my eyes. "I really couldn't care less if the losers that we hang out with are there. They just want to see where Alyssa's lives. Besides they wouldn't care too much if I was there"

"I would. I want you to have fun with us and I would get to see you in a bikini"

"And there's the angle. I knew that you were only after my body, Vega" I said amused.

"You do have a nice body, Jade but I mostly want you to come to have fun although I won't pressure you if you really don't want to go. We could always something else if you want"

My heart swells at the thought that Vega would give going to a pool party hosted one of the richest and hottest girls at our school for me as I really don't want go but I don't want her missing out on my account. _On the plus side, I get to see Vega in a bikini and that's a definite benefit to all of this._ When I told Vega that I would go, she squeal so loud that it almost shattered my ear as I tell her not to make a big deal outta it before agreeing to pick her up at two as we talk for a little while getting called down for dinner.

* * *

 ** _~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off_**

End of ch. 9


End file.
